The Girl From the Past
by WhiteShinigamiMomo
Summary: A childhood friend of Oishi who left and broke a promise to him suddenly reappear after a year and want to apologize to him. Will he every forgive his friend ? In addition Tezuka suddenly fell in love to Oishi's childhood friend .Author's note: Just read it okay Im not good at writing some summary..really sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1: She came back

Going back on Japan was really so sad and exciting, it was really a mixed emotion for me. We only spend a short period of time on that country but I have lots of nice memories there and also I had experienced some sad memories as well. I was wondering if he forgives me for just bidding farewell using a phone. I know it was really rude but it is all i can do at that time.

-Flashback-

"Sorry but I cant spend hanabi festival with you.. I have to go back home"

"But.. it means that your just going back on your house right? I'm going to wait for you there... at the front of the gate" as the puzzled little boy with black hair with golden brown eyes. "No, my real house, I have told you before that we stayed here in Japan because my parents was doing their business deal but now we have to go home, im really sorry" then I hung up the phone because we have to board the airplane.

-End of flashback-

I was hoping he will forgive me.

Then she rode a taxi to her temporary house. As she arrived

"It was very nostalgic indeed. But now it doesn't belong to us, it was now my Aunt's property." as I said to myself.

"My Aunt arranged everything for me before she told me to stay in her house and take care of her plants specially her bonsai. I wonder what kind of school she enrolled me."

As another day has started the girl cooks her breakfast, take a bath, put on her uniform, eat her breakfast then go to her school. As she arrived on the school then the teacher introduce her to the rest of the class.

"My students we have a new student, you may come in know Huang-san" the teacher stated while he wrote Rumina's name in the blackboard.

As the Chinese looking girl enters the classroom..

"Hello my name is Rumina.. Huang Rumina, I came from Hong Kong nice to meet you all "as the girl introduces her name she smiles softly to the whole class.

The whole classroom was filled with murmurs.

"Stop it already" said the teacher

"Miss Huang you can sit next to Mr. Momoshiro" as the teacher said it, the classroom is starting to field some murmurs.

"She is lucky" the other girl whisper

On lunch break..

There are 3 girls namely Yuki, Chise and Rima who approach Rumina. Then they ask her with so many question about the country where she came from and etc. Then she answers every question so happily.

Then it's her turn to ask about something that makes her so curious.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure you can" said the other girl

"It seems like Momoshiro-san is so famous.." asked Rumina with a puzzled look on her face.

" ohh Momo-san" the girls replied with a smiling face

"Momo-san?"

"Well you see he is a member of Seigaku tennis club" said Rima

"he is good at playing tennis" Yuki added

"ohh.. I see" Rumina replied

" Also Kaidoh is also in the team" Chise added

" Kaidoh?.. hmmm the guy that Momoshiro-san had always argued with" answered Rumina

"Bingo" the girls replied with a smiling face

"Rumina-chan want to see the whole team?" Rima asked with a smiling face

"They always had their practice and training after the class" added Chise

"Hmm..gomen but I think I had to go to the library after school" Rumina answered

"eh?.. Your not interested to see the whole team?" the 3 girls answered in chorus

" I.. I wanted to see them but I.."

"then its settled we will see them after our class" suddenly Yuki declared this word with out Rumina's approval.

" yehey! " added Rima and Chise

After a few minutes lunch break is over and the class starts..

After the class is over, as what the 4 girls agreed with they rush to the tennis court. As they walk from their classroom to the tennis court, the one who is left behind was Rumina.

" Rumina-chan hurry" shouted Chise

"okay" rumina answered

There they see the whole team practicing.

" Ru-chan look at there, the guy with a cup is Echizen Ryoma and next to him is the vice captain Oishi Syuichiroh " said Yuki

"Ryoma?.." as the girl look at Ryoma she noticed something

"Who is the guy next to Ryoma" rumina asked with a surprising look

"Eh? Ru-chan you're not paying any attention to what Yuki-chan told you. He is the Vice captain of the team his name is OISHI SYUICHIROH" Chitose stated with a surprising look

" gomen.. My bad.. ohh I think I have to do something. Im going home now" as Rumina said this she wave her hand and started to walk away

"hey wait but still" Shouted Rima

As Rima shouted Rumina look back and..

" sorry maybe we can continue it tomorrow" she shouted then she continue to walk away.

Then the Chinese girl has arrived on her house.

I never knew that I will see him again. I hurt his feeling so maybe he really despises me. Ohh.. How can I go to school so normally when we attended the same school together? I wish I can apologize to him in a proper manner this time.

Another day has come and still the Chinese girl is going to school again.

On biology class, Rumina doesnt pay attention to her teacher.

" There will be a project in this class" the teacher said

" Its up to your selves what kind of experiment that you will present here in front"

" Im going to group you into two for this project" the teacher stated.

As the teacher stated those words she swiftly present a piece of paper with some boxes on it then pass it on the person in the left side at the front.

" Everyone as you can see there are boxes on it, you should write your name on the boxes and after that Im going to reveal who will be your partner, just pass it okay?" said the teacher with a grinning face

When everyone was already finish and the paper was already returned to the teacher.

" Okay lets see who will be your partner for this project"

As the teacher stated the names..

" ohh man I hope I can paired up with someone who is good at biology" Momoshiro said with a worried face.

" Momoshiro and..."

" ohhh I really wish" stated Momo

"Momoshiro and the new comer" the teacher stated with a grinning face

"WHAT THE?! " Momo shouted as he heard those words

The teacher has sense that the new comer didnt pay attention on her class.

" Rumina-chan" Shouted the teacher

" Yes?" as the Chinese girl answered in a innocent voice.

" Your partner for the project is Momoshiro." stated the teacher.

" EH?!" said the Chinese girl.

" Good luck on the two of you" said the teacher

" wait sensei, Im not going to pair with her..." As Momoshiro stated with a upset face.

" WHY NOT?" said the teacher

" be..because she seems not very attentive in your class and I think she was not really good at biology" Momo protested.

After hearing those words Rumina didn't hesitate to complain too.

" Sensei, I think I can handle the project on my own. I dont know this tennis guy here if he will cooperate with me or not and also I dont care if he will not cooperate either." Rumina protested.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Momo shouted

" OI you two stop it already" said the teacher with a angry voice.

" Oi Momoshiro do you want me to be pair with Kaidoh insteadof Rumina?" teacher stated.

" eh? Idont want to be paired with that IDIOT" kaidoh and Momoshiro stated in synchronous manner.

=In Lunch break..=

Momo bought his lunch at the cafeteria and he suddenly remember something. As he went back to his classroom he was looking for the Chinese girl but she was not around in their classroom.

" She's not here.. how trouble could she possibly be" Momo said to his self.

As Momoshiro started to look for her , he suddenly thought that if he went on the roof top he can see everything up there. So he rushed on the roof top and there she found his project partner.

" Oi.. there you are" Momo said while catching his breath.

"ohh Momoshiro-san" said Rumina

" Im here to said that Im sorry... I was just so surprised that you became my partner in biology class" Momo explained

" Its alright.. Im sorry I acted that way too... You know back in Hong Kong I always do my projects by my self. No one wants to pair up with me so I always talked to the teacher about my project proposal and some excuses so that I will do the project alone." Rumina explained then she gave Momo a sweet smile on her face.

" ohh.. I see.. hmmm.. here have this * he gave a melon bread to rumina* here have some melon bread" said Momo while smiling

" Thank you"

" ohh.. after class I have my Tennis practice so im not always available after class" Momo explained

" ohh right... hmmm... wait... *she get her cellphone on her pocket* maybe you should give me your number so that we can keep in touch with each other"

Momo saves his number on Rumina's cellphone and Rumina saves her number on Momo's cellphone.

"There you can text me if you already have an idea, okay I have to go now ja ne" Momo said

Rumina just nodded .

=After class=

Momo attended his tennis practice. While Rumina decided to join the Music club. After a few minutes the Seigaku tennis team decided to take a break and seated on the bench.

" Hey Momo we heard that your partner in biology is a girl" Eiji stated while laughing

" hey senpai where did you get that info?" Momo said in a loud voice

then Momo look at Kaidoh. " Why you?.. Its you isnt it?!"said Momo in a rage voice

"I heard she came from Hong Kong, isnt it right Momo-kun senpai" Ryoma stated while grinning

" eh?! how did you know that " Momo said with a surprise voice.

then they heard a lovely music...

" Violin..." said Fuji

"Violin.. someone is playing a violin in the music room" said Oishi

" what a lovely music" said Kawamura

" I wonder who could that be, I never heard such lovely music.. " Inui said

Then suddenly Oishi remember something..

" it sound so familiar... " said Oishi

" eh?" said Eiji

"I want to know who could be the violinist" Oishi stated then he suddenly rush to the music room.

" wait I want to go too.." said Eiji

" everyone lets follow Oishi" Fuji suggested while smiling

Everyone followed except Tezuka.

" you dont want to see who could be that violinist? " Fuji ask

" No thanks"

" Okay" said Fuji


	2. Chapter 2: The Violinist

Author's note: sorry if there are so many errors in the grammar, I will improve it as soon as possible I promise _. Have fun reading it and feel free to post some and have fun on reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Violinist**

As everyone arrived at the music room.

"ano... where is the violinist?" Asked Oishi

" eh? ohh the beautiful Violinist" said Gil, one of the members of the music club

" Ohh so the violinist is a girl after all and she is beautiful" said Eiji

" So where is she?" ask Oishi

" she went to the library a while ago.. too bad you miss her" said Gil

" the library? Thanks" said Oishi

When Oishi is about to go to the library...

" hey are you still going to after that violinist? " Momo ask Oishi with a puzzled look on his face.

" If you go there now you might still see her" Gil stated

" Thanks...but I think I will gladly meet her tomorrow" Oishi explain while smiling

While everyone went back to their practice.

" Hey Ochibi I was wondering why does Oishi suddenly acted like that?" Eiji asked Ryoma while holding his racket

" Who knows" Ryoma stated..

=Many hours later. At Momo's house=

*bip.. bip...bip..*

" oh a text message from Rumina-san"

"how is the practice today? Any idea for the project?" stated in Rumina's text message

"the practice was great. sorry but I still got no idea.. :P. By the way have you already join a club?" Momo replied on Rumina's text message

" Thats nice to hear ^_^. Well I already joined a club and I find them great. Why do you ask so suddenly?" Rumina replied

" ohh.. I was planning to invite you to join the girls tennis team. but you already have one, Good luck on that." Momo replied

" girls tennis team?!.. hmmm sounds interesting..I have to go and read some books, oyasumi to you Momoshiro-san and thank you"

" Call me Momo-kun. Your welcome. Oyasumi to you too"

=IN SCHOOL=

As Rumina enter the classroom, she heard a lot of murmurs about the violinist.

" There was a beautiful melody yesterday at the music room, I wonder who could that be" said by one of her classmates

" Have you heard that the boys tennis team went to see who is that violinist" stated by one of her classmates

" I was moved by that melody"

Then Chise approach Rumina

" hey Ru-chan it was you isnt it?" Ask Chise

" eh? shhhh..." Rumina answered in a low voice

" ohh so it was really you" said Chise with a bright smile on her face

" Dont tell it to anyone okay" Rumina said with a low voice

" Sure were friends right?" Chise said it then she winks at Rumina

In the midst of their conversation Momoshiro suddenly arrives at their classroom together with Kaidoh.

Then Chise approach Momoshiro

"Excuse me Momo-kun"

"Yes?" Momoshiro answered

" why is it that even the boys tennis team went to see who is the Violinist yesterday?"

" eh? that.. the news spreads really quick" answered Momo.

"well it was..."

Suddenly the teacher enters the classroom

" good morning class"

" Tell me about it later" Chise stated then winks at Momo.

*whats with her suddenly * Momo said to his self.

= In lunch time =

Chise approach Momo quickly.

" Hey Momo-kun, Tell me more about it" Chise said with a grinning smile on her face

"Oi Chise-chan stop bothering Momo-kun" Rumina said while she was about to stand from her chair.

Then Yuki approach the three while holding a bunch of melon bread.

"Whoaa... Ru-chan suddenly became very friendly to Momo-kun" Yuki teases.

"eh? is it wrong to become friendly to my partner in biology?" Rumina said then smile at Yuki

"Kawaii.." Chise said

" Ru-chan that smile was so cute" Yuki addded

"So what happened yesterday Momo-kun" a sudden change of topic by Chise

"its our vice-captain, he insisted to see the violinist because he said that it was familiar to him"

" wow a melody that was very new to us suddenly became familiar to Oishi-senpai" Yuki said

"eh? maybe he heard it somewhere like in foreign channel or something" Rumina added

" possible" Chise said while looking at Rumina with a smile

" hey Momo-kun Im going to borrow Ru-chan for a moment" said Chise then she pulls Rumina's hand.

The two girls went to the roof top.

" now we are alone so whats with that miss violinist?" ask Chise

"eh? miss Violinist?... whats with what?" a sudden sentence that came out from Rumina's mouth

" with that conversation with Momo-kun, it seems like the melody you played was familiar to Oishi-senpai" Chise explained

"eh? just like what I said maybe he heard it from some foreign channel or something" Rumina said

" ohhh... ghaaa... never mind... but I think there is something so fishy about you and the vice captain" said Chise

" lets go back now, shall we?" added Chise

"Im staying here for awhile if you won't mind" Rumina stated

" see you later" said Chise then she goes back to their classroom.

Alone on the roof top Rumina was thinking so deeply about what Momo said to them.

After a few minutes she went back to her classroom to take her lunch with her friends.

= After class=

"Oi Oishi! Is it okay to spy like this on the Music Room?!" Eiji complained

"its kind of weird that we are hiding and looking who would going inside of the music room" Kawamura added

" and at the top of it you tagged me along with all of you" Ryoma said while lowering his cap.

"shhhh... someones coming" Oishi said

Then a few members of the music club went inside the room.

"are we really going to wait for her here?" Ryoma said still lowering his cap

Then Sakuno saw them.

" ano Ryoma-kun, what are the four of you doing?" asked by the puzzled Sakuno

" Sakuno-chan... well as you can see we were hiding because..." Ryoma explained then he was suddenly interrupted by Fuji and Tezuka who also saw those 4 hiding.

" the violinist again isnt it?" said Fuji while smiling

" You should stop this at once" Said Tezuka

" Yes..."

Then suddenly the music club vice president went out of the room and saw all of them.

" Whats with the commotion?" Said by the vice president.

" its nothing, sorry if we interrupted you" Said Tezuka then he bows to apologize

" ohh.. one of our members Gil said that you were looking for the violinist, well she said that she was really busy with her studies now." explained by the vice president

" ohh is that so thanks for the info,hmmm.. Yuna-san isnt it? said Oishi

" yes my Name is Yuna, we became classmates before Oishi-san" Yuna answered.

" If you want you can leave a message to her" Yuna added.

" no.. thanks" Oishi said


	3. Chapter 3: The Captain and The Violinist

Author's Note: I'm not really sure about it now..o_O ohh what the heck Im talking about... well here it goes..Thanks again.. and feel free to write some reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Captain and The Violinist**

Meanwhile..

The violinist was inside the library reading some books about biology. Then she decided to get a Chinese - Japanese dictionary for the words she didn't recognize well. After a few hours she decided to borrow 5 books and then go that time she was walking on the corridor on her way when she heard some very familiar voices..

"Oi Momo I think I want to eat some hamburgers" Eiji said

" Sure, that practice was really so tiresome" Momo answered

"by the way where is ryoma?"Oishi ask

"He said that he is going home" Eiji said

" hahaha...maybe he went to his girlfriend Sakuno-chan" Momo answered while smiling

" hahaha... by the way what do you want with Ochibi?" Eiji ask

" I was hoping that I could ask him about something" Oishi answered.

"ohh is that so" Eiji added

On the other side..

Rumina saw them coming on the direction she was headed to. So she step backward slowly so that no one will ever notice her. Then suddenly she walk really fast just to get away from Momo,Eiji and Oishi. As she run down the stairs she suddenly bumps into Tezuka and her books that she was carrying fell down.

" Ohh Im sorry" Said Rumina while she takes was picking her books

" Its okay" Tezuka said while he decided to help the girl getting all of her books

"Here * handing the book to Rumina*.. be careful next time okay" said Tezuka

" Thank you *receiving her book from Tezuka* .. Im really sorry *then she bows* "

" ohh I need to go now.. Im really really sorry" Then she walks away

Suddenly Tezuka saw something on the ground. It was a blue bookmark with a hello kitty icon in it , also it has the name written Rumina Huang in it.

" I better get it back to her" Tezuka said it in his mind

=In Rumina's House=

" Yes! I already finished some of my homework.I wonder if Momo-kun had some plans for the project..hmmm.. should I text him tonight" the Chinese girl said to her self while she was staring at the clock.

"ohh well I think I will talk to him directly tomorrow... hmm.. it was really embarrassing that I bump to someone just because I want to get away from Oishi"

" ohh wait I think I forgot to get his name... hmmm... wait he wears a blue jersey jacket... eh?! ... I think he was also in the tennis team (-_-)"

" Is it fate?... I think I should apologize to Oishi...(-_-)".

=The next day=

She wake up so early to get ready on her school. She was so early that no student is around at that moment. Then she decided to play the violin in the music room.

While playing the violin a boy with a eyeglasses went to knock on the door of the music room then he opens the door. It was the captain of the tennis team...

" So it was you, the mysterious Violinist" Tezuka said

"eh?! *she suddenly stop playing the violin* What the?!" said Rumina in a surprised look on her face.

" I just saw you walking on the corridor awhile ago so I followed you" Tezuka explained

" ano... Please dont tell it to anyone" Rumina said while holding her violin

" dont worry Im not here to see who is the mysterious violinist, I just want to return something to you * he handed the bookmark* Here its yours isn't it? I think you dropped it when you bumped me yesterday" Tezuka explained.

" My bookmark! thank you " Rumina said then she smile to Tezuka.

Then with that Tezuka left the room.

She put back the violin in its the proper place then she went to her classroom.

=At lunch break=

" Chise have you seen Momo-kun?" Rumina ask

" hmm.. No but i think he is with Ryoma-san in the cafeteria" Chise answered

" eh? Ryoma-san?" Rumina said with a puzzled look on her face

"Have you forgot what we told you?, anyway I think your not paying any attention on it because you saw a certain someone" Chise tease her.

" eh?! I remember him he is the boy with a cat like eyes" Rumina said

Then Rumina walks away

"Good luck Ru-chan" Chise shouted

At the cafeteria, she found Momo together with Ryoma. She approach the two.

" hello Momo-kun... Ano.." Rumina said while looking at Ryoma

"Hello there Rumina-san" Momo replied

" Yo" Ryoma added

"Is there something wrong Rumina-san?" Momo ask

" Bi..Biology..." Rumina said

Suddenly Fuji together with Tezuka appeared

" Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou" Ryoma said

"Hello" Fuji said then he look at the girl beside Momo

" Are you the new comer?" Fuji asked the Chinese girl

" Ye...yes.." Rumina answered then she gave a sweet smile on Fuji

"At the moment she will be my partner in biology class" Momo stated

" ohh I see" said Fuji

" My name is Rumina, Huang Rumina. Its nice to meet you..Fuji..."

" Fuji Syusuke" Fuji said then he smiled at her

"And this guy here is our Captain his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu" Fuji added

" Nice to meet you" Tezuka added

" Nice to meet you too" Rumina replied with a sweet smile

"Do you have any ideas on our biology project huh Rumina-san?" Momo ask the chinese girl.

" eto I have some ideas came from the books yesterday" she said

" you are a bookworm isnt it?" Fuji said

"eh? me? yes I'am, I love reading books and I like to stay at the library. Just like in my previous school back in Hong Kong, there are different kinds of books that I havent read yet"said Rumina while Smiling.

"library?!" Ryoma said.

" library?!" Momo added

" hmm.. whats wrong with the library?" Rumina said

"Nothing.." said Tezuka while looking at ryoma and momo

" is that so.. hmm.. ano.. I have to go now.. ja ne" Rumina said and she left instantly

" Whats wrong with the library?" Fuji said while looking at Ryoma and Momo.

"eto.. she said that she likes to stay at the library maybe there are chances that she met the violinist whom vice captain Oishi wants to meet so badly" Momo explain while looking at Tezuka

" by the way whats with that act Tezuka?"Fuji ask

" Nothing" then Tezuka left the three of them.

After the lunch time the classes starts. At that time Momo was thinking about the conversation they had with Rumina.

=Classes ended=

At that time Momo was looking at Rumina who is preparing her things.

" Rumina-san can I talk to you at the moment?"Momo ask

" Im sorry but im in a hurry, I have to go back immediately... Im really sorry" Rumina replied

"Ohh is that so its okay" momo said

After that Rumina left the classroom.

Momo on the other hand was thinking that her biology partner might be the violinist.

=at the tennis court =

" hmmm... vice captain Oishi why do you want to know who is the violinist? I know that she can play such a beautiful melody but why areyouso deperate to see who she is?" Momo suddenly asked Oishi

"eh? why do you ask so suddenly(-_-)" Oishi said

" wow! Good question Momo" Eiji said

"this would be very interesting" Fuji added

" ohh well.. Im going to tell everything" Oishi stated

* * *

_Author's note: chapter 4 will be on progress.. i hope everyone would like it.. thanks for reading..._


	4. Chapter 4: Letting go and Holding on

Author's note: yeah! chapter 4 finally done! sorry for the late updates. I started to get worried about this chapter (-_-"). I want to hear some reviews if possible.. :l I'm afraid that I'm loosing my touch with the characters. here it goes enjoy and have fun...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Letting go and Holding on**

"It all happened when I was just a child" Oishi narrated

=+FLASHBACK+=

" I was playing outside with the other kids in front of a big house when I saw someone glancing on the window. It was a young girl with beautiful black hair then she noticed that I was looking at her and she suddenly close the curtains."

"Oi Oishi" said by a little kid

" whats wrong Oishi?" added by another kid

" Nothing" Oishi said then started playing with the other kids

That night at Oishi's room

" hmm.. who could that girl be.. her eyes seems so lonely.. " Oishi said to his self while looking at the ceiling of his room.

" I wish I can talk to her"

-On the other day-

On a sunny morning Oishi attempted to go to that big house hoping that he can see the girl. Oishi saw a blue ball in front of the gate and he pick it up. Then suddenly a girl came out in the gate...

" Ano.. Can you.." said by the little girl with a sweet voice.

" ahhh...sure *handing over the ball to the girl* here " Oishi said

"Thanks" as the girl said this she gave Oishi a sweet smile

" My name is Rumina, Its nice to meet you" said the girl while she smile to Oishi

" Nice to meet you, My name is Shoichirou Oishi"

" Lets play with some other kids, Im sure they will love playing this cool blue ball." oishi added

" ano... Gomen but I cant play.." the girl replied

" huh? okay.." Oishi said

Then suddenly the girl's nanny appeared..

" Ms. Rumina.. .." the nanny shouted

" Hai!" said the girl

"ohh you found a new friend..What is your name little boy?" the nanny said

" My name is Shoichirou Oishi"

" What a lovely name, Im Rumina's nanny call me Ayumi.. want to go inside and eat some cakes?" the nanny said

" Thanks" said Oishi while he smiled

-INSIDE THE HOUSE-

" delicious!" Oishi said

" Ayumi-san's cakes are awesome " Rumina said then she smiled at her nanny

Then Rumina's nanny just smiled at them.

" ohh I forgot something Rumina-san your mother wants you to practice your violin skills before your violin teacher comes back tomorrow from a vacation" Ayumi added.

"...hmm...I have an idea, ne Oishi-kun Im going to play the violin in front of you, then you will be the judge if its nice or not" Rumina said it then smile at Oishi

" sure" Oishi replied

Then the girl played her violin in front of Oishi, it was a beautiful melody that can erase all the worries of the person who can hear it.

=END OF FLASHBACK=

"the same melody isnt it?" Eiji ask

Oishi just nodded

" Oishi's first love?" Fuji added then smiled at Oishi

"eh?! she was not my first love" Oishi said

"Then we can call it puppy love" Fuji added

" eh?! puppy love?!, its not even puppy love too.. its just like... she.. she was just like a little sister to me" Oishi explained while looking away.

"So what happened to her? it seems like you don't have any communication with her as of now?" Momo ask with a serious face

" you are so interested with the story isnt it Momo?" Fuji said

" well... its just.. its just like a TV series drama.." Momo said

"TV drama?!.. ohh Momo-kun senpai your watching some TV series drama..." Ryoma teases Momo

" eh?!" Momo said

" Stop it Im going to continue the story" Oishi said

=flashback=

"Well.. I always went to her house everyday. But even though I visited their house everyday I haven't seen her parents and her big brother, according to her nanny Rumina-chan has a big brother and Rumina is the youngest daughter. There is an incident that I will never forget...because I cause something very terrible to rumina-chan.. "Oishi narrated..

It was already midnight and oishi was still thinking something..

"I wonder why Rumina-chan doesnt want to go outside and play..It will be fun playing with other kids..Im going to ask her tomorrow" Oishi said to his self

Sunny morning oishi went to Rumina's house...

=Inside the house of Rumina=

" ne Rumina-chan.. I want you to meet my other friends" Oishi said.

" really? that would be wonderful!" rumina said

" Im going to ask Ayumi-san to baked some cookies .Also were going to play some board games and read some books ..." rumina said

" But.. but they will prefer to go outside and play" Oishi explained

"outside?hmm... sure I will play outside with your friends.." Rumina answered then she smiled

Then Rumina went to Ayumi to ask her nanny's approval.

Then the two went to the park to play with oishi's other friends. The kids decided to play tag, play in the playground and play hide n seek. Everything goes well for the two. Rumina's face was filled with joy for meeting other kids/friends. They were playing for an hour already then suddenly

"ano.. everyone... Im going home " rumina said

" eh?! but its still so early to go home." a kid said

" Im sorry but I think I need to go home already" Rumina insisted

" okay.." the kids said

" want me to accompany you? " Oishi said

"eh?!your going home too Oishi-kun?" a kid said

"its okay Oishi-kun, you dont need to accompany me on my way home." Rumina said

"but.." Oishi said

" Im okay I can go home on my own" Rumina said.

Then the chinese girl went home on her own.

After a few minutes it suddenly rain..

Then the kids suddenly take shelter on a nearby cakeshop

" whaa.. good thing there is a nearby shop" a kid said

" Good thing the owner of the shop is a good person" another kid added

then suddenly Oishi remember that Rumina went home alone , he wonders if the Chinese girl has been soaked on the rain.

The next day Oishi visited Rumina but he was so upset when he heard from Rumina's nanny that he cant visit Rumina for a moment because she got sick. As Oishi walks a way on the door and he was about to look to the window of Rumina's room..

" Wait Oishi-kun!" Rumina shouted as she open the window of her room.

"Rumina-chan..."Oishi said

" Ano.. Ayumi-san can you please allow Oishi-kun to go to my room... even for a moment.." the girl shouted from her window.

The nanny was so suprised to see Rumina to have such amount of energy even though she is sick, so she allow Oishi to come inside..

=Inside of the room =

as Oishi enters the room he saw Rumina lying down on her bed.

" ano.. Rumina-chan gomen.. honto ni gomen..." Oishi said

" its okay.. no need to worry" Rumina said this and smile at Oishi

"But..." Oishi said while he was looking down with disappointment

"... Its not your fault.. We didnt know that its going to rain at that time." she said

with that Oishi finally feel so relieved..

Then suddenly someone knocks on the door. As the door opens a Chinese looking boy with the same age of Oishi enters the room

" Onii-sama" the chinese girl said

" onii-sama?" Oishi added with surprised

" Ru-chan" then the boy smiles at them

" ano Onii-sama this is my friend Oishi-kun" Rumina said

" Its nice to meet you" oishi said and look at the chinese boy

" ohh so you are the friend that Ayumi-san was talking about, she said that my little sister has finally found a new friend here in Japan" the chinese boy stated

" hai?!" said Oishi then he blushed a little bit

" Nice to meet you my name is Rui" the Chinese looking boy said

" Onii-sama..ano..why?" Rumina said

" Im here because I want to see my little sister.. and also Im here to tell you something.." Rui said then he picks up the violin in the cabinet, then he plays a beautiful melody. He played a beautiful piece than Rumina..

After Rui played the violin

" there you go" Rui said

" Hai... Onii-sama..." Rumina said then she looks down..

"bye bye.." Rui said then he left the two on the room

" Ano Rumina-chan .." Oishi ask

" ohh he said that I should practice on playing the violin more.." Rumina said

"But you are already good at it" Oishi said

" Thank you" Then Rumina smiled at Oishi

" ohh you should take a rest now.. " Oishi added

" Thank you Oishi-kun" Rumina said

" Your Welcome" Then Oishi left the girl

As Oishi has already left the room and closed the door, he was about to go down stairs when he saw Rui again.

" Ano Rui-san" Oishi said

" Thanks" a word that suddenly came from Rui's mouth

" eh? " Oishi said

" As you can see my little sister was not so good at making friends and also she has a weak body, she can easily get sick. Thank you for being her friend. You are now the second person who can make her smile. Thank you" Rui stated

" ohh.. dont mention it. Im sorry its my fault that she was sick... due to my selfishness I m really sorry" Oishi said

" *sigh* She has a weak body thats why and also she has asthma.. its not your fault anyway" Rui explained

"she has asthma? "

" Yes... thats why she was always inside the house..she was under medication, I see.. she didnt mention it to you"

" Ohh by the way I have to go now... I need to study some books.." Rui added

Then after that conversation Oishi went home..

Everything went back to normal after Rumina gets well.. Then one day Oishi decided to talk to Rui.

While Rui was reading a book Oishi approaches him.

"Rui-san, can I talk to you for a moment? " Oishi ask

" Sure what is it? *while turning a page on the book*

" ano... I want to give Rumina a gift" Oishi said

" a gift? *he turns his eyes to Oishi instead to his book* Book mark give her a book mark " Rui said

" book mark?"

" yup book mark she loves reading books.. you should give her a book mark" Rui stated

" Also call her Ru-chan instead of Rumina-chan" Rui added

" Ru-chan?.."

" Yup, she likes to be called Ru-chan "

"Thanks Rui-san" Oishi said

" your welcome" Rui said

After that oishi left Rui alone...

" *he looks back to his book again* puppy love... " Rui stated

Then the next day..

Oishi give Rumina a book mark. a blue book mark with a hello kitty icon in it and also it has her name printed on it.

" Thanks Oishi-kun" Rumina said while holding the book mark

" your welcome Ru-chan" Oishi said

" Ru-chan?!.. you called me Ru-chan" Rumina said

" hai...why you dont want to be called Ru-chan?" Oishi said

" No.. I like you to call me that" Rumina said then she smiled at Oishi.

-Few days has pass-

Everything went okay but suddenly Rumina's parents need to go back to Hong Kong since their business transaction to their japanese clients were over.

It was hard for the Chinese girl to leave the country because of her only friend. It was a sudden departure for the Huang family.

Rumina decided to talk to her big brother because she had made a promise to Oishi that they will go to the hanabi festival together.

" Onii-sama.. can you convince mom and dad to.."

" I cant.." Rui replied

" but..Onii-sama" Rumina insisted..

" If I cant.. I cant okay.." Rui stated

Then after that Rumina packed all of her things, due to exhaustion she suddenly fell asleep.

-Morning has come-

Rumina suddenly woke up and she notice that it was already morning and also the Huang family were about to leave, everyone has already put their things on the car.

Rumina on the other hand was so upset because she will broke the promise she made on Oishi.

Then suddenly Ayumi ask her to come with her for a moment. Then the nanny took the little girl to a nearby public phone and dial a number

" here talk to him now" Ayumi said while handing the phone to Rumina

"Sorry but I cant spend hanabi festival with you.. I have to go back home" Rumina said

"But.. it means that your just going back on your house right? I'm going to wait for you there... at the front of the gate" as the puzzled Oishi said

"No, my real house, I have told you before that we stayed here in Japan because my parents was doing their business deal but now we have to go home, im really sorry" then the girl hung up the phone

= END OF FLASHBACK =

" ohh so thats why" Eiji said

" the first time Oishi got heartbroken.." Fuji added

" eh? heartbroken?" Oishi said

"Are you going to forgive her if ever you found the chinese girl?" momo ask

" sure why not.. even.." Oishi said

" even what " Ryoma added

" even though she didnt fulfill the promise it was not her fault anyway.." Oishi said

" thats very noble..Mr. Puppy love" Eiji said

"eh?could you please cut it out " Oishi said

"I think you will meet her again" Momo added

" oh really? I hope so.. ohh.. I will not gone give up on finding her.. now that I heard the same melody before..Im still going to holding on our friendship" Oishi added

" Im going to let you meet her" momo said to himself

* * *

Author's note: please write some reviews.. and by the way next chapter will be on its way..


	5. Chapter 5:Her side, his side

_Author's Note_: I hope you like the previous chapters.. here is chapter 5...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Her side, his side**

The next day at school...

During lunch break Momo approach Rumina..

"ano Rumina-chan can I talk to you?" Momo ask

" Sure, why not? " Rumina replied

" ano.. Can I buy you a melon bread or yakisoba bread first? " Momo explained

" eh? ohh... Thank you but.. I have my own packed lunch, you dont need to buy something for me?...hmmm.. wait.. do you want me to do a favor for you isnt it?" Rumina said

" eh? hmm.. sort of.. " Momo replied

" tell me now.." Rumina stated

" ano...can we talk somewhere" Momo requested

"Sure" Rumina said

Then the two went to the roof top.

" now tell me" Rumina said..

" ano..Rumina-chan" Momo said

" you want me to join on girls tennis team? hmm.. " Rumina said

" eh?! hmm.. that would be nice but.." Momo said

" actually I want to help someone.. he was looking for his childhood friend" Momo added

"wait... you..." Rumina said

" It cant be ... " Rumina said to herself

" Vice captain Oishi told us everything" Momo said

"I want you to show yourself to him" Momo added

" what?! sorry but.. but.." Rumina replied then she looks up..

" but what? He was looking for you.." Momo stated

" looking for me? *sigh* Im not worthy to be his friend anymore.. I broke my promise..and..and.. I didnt apologize to him in a right manner.. " Rumina stated..

" He was looking for you..and even though you broke that promise he will still go find you.. after he heard that same melody before..Rumina-chan or should I call you Ms. Mysterious Violinist.." Momo said

" so he still remember that melody.. and by the way.. are you threatening me about the Violinist thingy title..? " Rumina said then she smile at Momo

" any way thank you Momo-kun.. but I think its still not the right time" Rumina said then she smile at Momo again

" Then when will be the right time?" momo ask

" Who knows.. but I... I will do something about it.. dont worry okay.. See you later " after that Rumina has left Momo on the roof top.

=Lunch break ended and everyone went to their respective classes =

=After class =

After their tennis practice.

" can I talk to you for a moment vice captain? " Momo ask

" sure.." Oishi said

" ano.. I want to keep it a secret can we talk somewhere where there will be no one who can hear our conversation? " Momo said

" sure" Oishi replied

Then the two went to the back part of the school.

" Ano vice captain Oishi... Do you want to see the Chinese girl so badly?" Momo ask

" Eh?... *sigh* I just want to tell her that Im not angry at her" Oishi said

" I think she was still afraid that Im angry at her for breaking the promise.. I know her well.. she is a kind hearted person.. and she easily gets worried if she hurt someones feelings.." Oishi added

" You know her well... well if thats the reason... I feel relieved about it.. " Momo said

" eh? feel relieved? wait dont tell me you already meet her?" oishi said

" eh?! crap... I told her not to tell you... but...okay... she was the transfer student and also my biology partner" Momo explained..

" I want to meet her " oishi said

" Can I meet her tomorrow?" Oishi ask

" eh? hmmm.. I dont know.. but I will send you a text message if she will agree to see you" Momo said..


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Identity was revealed

_Author's Note: hello everyone!.. here is chapter 6. feel free to write some reviews. ohh by the way chapter 7 is on its way.. I hope my schedule on school will be okay , so I can continue it. Have fun!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Secret Identity was revealed , Captain to the Rescue **

= The next morning=

Momo saw Rumina coming to the classroom..

" Wait Rumina-chan.." Momo said

" huh?...ohayo Momo-kun" Rumina said ..

" are you feeling okay?" Momo said

" Yes Im fine .. " Rumina said

" Ano.. Rumina-chan.. Meet me on lunch time..hmm.. at the roof top okay.." Momo said

" eh?..hai.." Rumina answered

=At lunch time=

Rumina was about on her way to the rooftop while reading a book

then suddenly...

"Momo-kun.. what is it that you want to talk about.. If its about yesterday... my answer will still be the same.." after Rumina said that while she was still reading a book..

" hello Ru-chan " Oishi greeted and smiled at her

" Oishi-kun!... ano..its nice to see you again.. Ano.. momo-kun told me to come here.. and... " Rumina said while she was looking away at Oishi..

Then after that Momo appear..

" Ohh.. yo Rumina-chan" Momo said

" eh? Momo-kun?.. " Rumina said

" Its your plan isnt it Momo-kun... Anyway.. *sigh and look at Oishi*... Gomen... Honto ni Gomen Oishi-kun" Rumina stated and after that she rush downstairs..

"Wait Ru-chan" Oishi shouted

" Rumina-chan.." Momo added

" Sorry Vice captain Oishi... " Momo said

" its okay..." Oishi said

"She is still the same.. Im glad that I met her again.." Oishi added

" Fuji-senpai is right" Momo said

" huh?"

" nothing vice captain oishi" Momo said

=end of lunch time and classes resumes=

When class starts again Rumina didnt came back to their classroom..

" She didnt came back to class.. where could she be?" Momo was so worried about what he did..

=Classes ended=

At the tennis practice.

"

When Oishi arrived at the tennis court and everyone was already there except for Tezuka . Everyone were talking about what happened on the rooftop.

"Momo why did you" Oishi said with a embarrassed expression on his face

"eh? they force me to talk about it" Momo explained

" I think no one knows about it... whaa.. never mind .." Oishi said

" hehehe ... Oishi has already found that girl.. hmm... your puppy love.." Eiji said

" puppy love" Kaido added then he blush all of a sudden

"Now look at here.. Vice captain Oishi and that girl.." Ryoma said

" huh? hmm.. *then he remember what they did to ryoma and sakuno before on the two couples first date* Oi Ryoma dont ever think about to do the same to me" Oishi insisted

" eh? great idea Ochibi" Eiji said

"stop it already and lets get ready to do some friendly match." Oishi said

" eh? but Captain is still missing.. lets just talk about you and that girl.. hehehe" Eiji said

" Captain Tezuka is on a meeting with the other club presidents and also stop talking about me and Ru-chan" Oishi said

" Hai hai.." Eiji said

=On the other side=

Rumina was hiding in the old music club room. Alone in that room , she was thinking what happened on the rooftop.

"whaa.. Im doomed.. " Rumina said to herself

"It was Momo-kun's fault.. whaa..."

" I think Oishi is angry at me or something.."

" Now I was hiding in this room..whaa..."

" wait I must gather some confidence ... since me and Oishi-kun are studying at the same school.. There is always a chance that we will see each other again.. I must apologize to him clearly and in a right manner"

Then after a few minutes of still thinking what happened she fell asleep.

1 hour has passed..

" whaa.. I fell asleep..Ohh 1 hour has passed..Crap" Rumina said to herself

Then the girl went to the current music club's room. When she arrived there is no one in the music room except for their vice president.

" ohh.. Rumina-chan.. your late where have you been?.. I was about going home.. hmm..do you want me to a company you for a moment?" the vice president said

" ano.. Vice president.. Can you stay here for awhile?.. I want you to hear if im still good at playing the violin"Rumina requested

" ohh sure" Yuna replied

Then the girl played a beautiful melody on her violin.

" you still played very well but .. I think... The melody seems so unease and .. what I mean about that is the violinist seems so worried or something.. remember that when you play a musical instrument it will reflect your emotions on it even though you hardly hide it." Yuna said

" as expected to the vice president" Rumina said

" then shall we go home?" Yuna said

" hai..hai.." Rumina answered

Then the two girls went home..

+the other day.. It was saturday+

Rumina decided to practice playing the violin in the morning when the sun is about to rise.. she decided to practice at the nearby park .

When she started to play it was really a nice melody.

She decided to stay at the park for a moment a still practicing playing the violin

+after an hour, when there are people going to visit the park she decided to go home when a 3 boy student appeard...+

" hey look at isnt she our schoolmate? the one who plays the violin so well" A male(2) seishun gakuen student said

" ohh.. isnt she kawaii" added by another

then the other boy(1) suddenly grasp her hand and ..

" hey can you come with us for a moment.. lets have some tea or lets its in a nearby fast food restaurant" said by the boy(1) who grab her hand

"ano.. gomen.. but I need to go home now.. Im really sorry.." Rumina replied

" ohh come on.. " The other boy(2) said

" lets have a date " Said the boy who was holding her hand..

" ehh? ano.. Im sorry but im busy.. " Rumina insisted then she struggle to break free from the hand of the boy then after that she accidentally hit that boy with her violin case.

" ouch.. that.. hurts.." said by the boy(1)

" we were being nice to you and then this is what you did for us" said by the other boy(3)

The boy whom Rumina accidentally hit by her violin case was about to hurt her.. then Tezuka came out of nowhere to protect her.

" oi stop it already..how dare you hurt your schoolmate and at the top of that she is a girl..you punks" Tezuka said

" whoa it isnt the popular Seigaku tennis Captain" said by the other boy(3).

"Tezuka-san.." Rumina said..

"why you" said the boy(1) then he started to launch a punch on tezuka..but Tezuka has easily dodge that punch and hold the boys hand and forcely put it on the boy's back..

"Leave now and we will forget what happened today" Tezuka said

"tsk... bastard.." the boy(1) said

Then after that the 3 boys left..

" Thank you Tezuka-san senpai" Rumina said

" next time be careful.. " Tezuka said

" hai.. ano.. I will repay that debt to you..hmm.. want me to treat you to eat at mcdonalds?" Rumina stated

"no thanks..." Tezuka replied then he started to walk away.

" ohh.. but..*sigh* okay.." Rumina said then she started to sing...

Tezuka on the other hand look back at her and stay for awhile..

After she sings..

" ano Thank you Tezuka-san" Rumina said and she smiled at him

"Nice voice" Tezuka said

" Thank you.. "Rumina replied

" ano Tezuka-san.. I wonder why are you here.. but because you are here and you saved me from those three.. I would never mind to ask you that question anymore.." Rumina stated

" ohh.. I forgot I have some important things to accomplish today.. Bye bye Tezuka-san"

Then after that Rumina walks away..

=An hour has passed =

At rumina's house

"Ohh crap! I forgot to buy a new music notebook" Rumina said to herself

" My music mentor wants me to write my own music composition..somehow.. I started to dislike it.. she has her favorite student anyway.. I despise going back there... I might request my parents to let me stay here in Japan.. and also.. I want to be friends with Oishi again.. *sigh* .. " Rumina said to herself with a lonely look on her face.

Then after a few hours she still went to go shopping.. She bought her music notebook and she decided to give something to Oishi as an apology gift to him. She went to the department store and buy a T-shirt for Oishi...

As she was looking for a nice T-shirt..

" hmm.. what size..what..size.." Rumina said to herself

" what size do you want Ma'am?" the sales clerk said

" ohh..hmm.. ano.." Rumina replied

" Is it for your boyfriend?" the sales clerk ask

" eh? no.. it was for my Big brother" Rumina answered

" ohh..sorry " the sales clerk said

"ohh here I want this blue t-shirt with white stripes..but..hmm.." Rumina said

" size? hmm.. I think this will be fit to your big brother *the sales clerk handover a medium size*" the sales clerk said and smiled at her

"ohh thank you" Rumina said

After she bought the tshirt she decided to go home.

=At Rumina's house=

" whaa.. I will give that gift to Oishi" Rumina said to herself

"Tezuka-san senpai has always helping me twice.. first is he return my bookmark and now he saved me from those bullies... he was sooooo cool " Rumina saird to herself

" He said that I got a nice voice.. kyaa.. wait.. I must not fall for him.. whaa... but he is sooo cool.. whaa... I must forgot that... anyway.. hmm... NO! I think that sales clerk thought that I was giving the shirt to my boyfriend.. the sales clerk smiled at me when I didnt know the size.. whaa... I forgot that I should pretend that I know the size... whaa..." Rumina said to herself while she has a little bit worried face expression.

=Monday Morning =

At Seishun gakuen..

Oishi saw Rumina walking on the corridor going to her room.

" Good morning Ru-chan" Oishi greeted

" Go..good morning Oishi-kun " Rumina replied

" You look so well today " Oishi said

" ahh.. Thanks" Rumina said

" this is it I will give the tshirt to Oishi" Rumina said to herself

" Ano.. oishi-kun" Rumina said

" yes?" Oishi ask

" ano..hmm..How are you today?" Rumina ask

" Im fine thanks for asking" Oishi replied

" ohh I should address you now as senpai.. gomen.. " Rumina said

" eh? its okay to call me like that dont feel bad about it" Oishi explained

" eh? but we are now studying on the same school.. " Rumina said

" its okay call me whatever you want." Oishi stated

" sure.. Im glad that you are not angry at me anymore" Rumina said then she smiled at Oishi

" Im not angry at you even though you went home to hong kong..ohh got to go now see you later" Oishi said and then he started to walk away

" Ohh crap! I didnt gave my gift.. stupid me!.. I must gather some confidence.."Rumina said to herself

=Classes started=

=Lunch time =

=Classes ended=

Rumina has decided to hand the gift to Oishi so she rush to go to the tennis court when she was about to fell on the stairs... suddenly Tezuka was about to go upstairs and saw she was about to fell. He suddenly grab Rumina, it was like he was embracing her. Which makes Rumina blush a little bit.. Then after that Tezuka let her go..

" Be careful... you might hurt yourself if you are too careless.." Tezuka said

" Hai..ano..gomen..gomen.. that you had to help me everytime.. and also thank you.." Rumina said

" its only coincidence that Im always around when you are in trouble or something so you dont need to say thank you.." Tezuka explained

"whaa.. where is the box?!" Rumina said while looking around

" Box? *then tezuka saw the box lying around next to the stair*  
"here.." *handing the box over to Rumina*

" Thank you" Rumina replied while blushing

* * *

**Author's note : here chapter 7 will be next. Thank you for waiting patiently on this chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7:too shy, a new way to express

**Author's note :**Chapter 7 is out finally ! hahha.. so happy about it but on my behalf im sorry for this great delay *bows* sorry everyone.. School is so depressing.. anyway here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be on its way.. have fun :D

* * *

**Chapter 7:too shy, a new way to express and a blooming feeling **

Rumina went to the tennis court to see Oishi.

The Chinese girl saw Oishi with the rest of the team.

Suddenly she fell so shy to hand over the gift.

"Maybe I should hand it over tomorrow." Rumina said to herself.

Then after that she decided to go back to the music club room. There she saw the vice president playing the piano.

It was a beautiful piano piece that the vice president is playing.

-the vice president is finish playing the piano-

" that was a beautiful vice president" Rumina said and smiled at the vice president.

" thank you, hmm.. a gift.." vice president Yuna said while pointing towards the gift.

" ohh..I was supposed to give to to someone..." Rumina replied as she looks down

"eh?" said the vice president

"ohh you heard it all wrong what I mean is.. its nothing.." Rumina said

the vice president smiled and giggle a little bit then she said " getting difficult to hand over your gift.. a person so dearly to you..isnt it? dont be afraid to handover that gift.. if your afraid to handover a gift that can be seen.. then you should just give him a gift that can moved his heart.. something that you are good at.."

" something Im good at?!.. music.." rumina replied

the vice president nod and smile at her.

"rumina-chan let me guess who.. its OISHI" vice president Yuna said

"eh? " Then rumina nod

"ohh I see" Vice president Yuna said

" eh? me and oishi are childhood friends" Rumina explain

"okay..the two of you are childhood friends" Vice president Yuna said

" Childhood friends..that turn out to be lovers.. hehehe" Vice president Yuna added

" eh? you really like to tease me these days.. " Rumina said

"hahaha.. sorry about that.. but whenever the outcome will be.. Im goint to support you Rumina-chan" the vice president said

it was already night time and everyone was in their respective houses..

+At Rumina's house (currently on her room)+

" whaa.. vice president Yuna-san is really teasing me these days.. but she gave me a good idea.. but the odd thing is she mistook it to be something.."

"Childhood friend that turn in to lover huh?"

" Do I have a feeling for oishi or... Im starting to have a crush on Tezuka-san..."

" its really odd.."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you like the chapter 7 XD


	8. Chapter 8:childhood friends to childhood

Author's note: Chapter 8 yehey! well have fun. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: childhood friends to childhood lovers?! and the cutest plan ever**

On the next day..

At lunch time..

" Momo-kun.." Rumina said

"yes?" Momo replied then he smiled..

"you miss Oishi, isnt it? hehehe.. you want me to call him after class?" Momo added

" eh? why do I want that? anyway I already have an idea for our school project.. It will be the best project.." Rumina said

" ohh great! lets discuss that in the library later after school.. because it might be copied by that guy *pointing to Kaidou* " momo said

" hey you want to pick a fight with me?" Kaidou said

" eto.. please dont fight okay?" Rumina pleaded..

" your team mates and friends right?" Rumina added

" me friends with that jerk?! NO WAY!" Kaidou and momo said in a synchronicity manner..

" eto.. see that proves that you two are friends hehehe.. " Rumina said..

" HMMPP.." the two boys said then look away from each other.

After class the Two project partners, rumina and momo went to the library to discuss their project.. after that momo asked rumina if she want to watch their practice today and the girl agree.

upon their arrival at the tennis court.

" Oishi its your beloved childhood friend hehehe.." Eiji said while he was pointing to rumina

" Eiji!" oishi said

" dont mind what he said okay Ru-chan" Oishi added

" its okay anyway.." rumina replied..

" ohh.. who is this cute little girl with twin braids.. wait if im not mistaken you are Sakuno Ryuzaki.. hmm.. Ryoma Echizen's girlfriend" Rumina said

Sakuno suddenly blush when she heard it.

" hahaha.. its Ochibi's girlfriend.. ne Ochibi" Eiji said as he pats Ryoma's head.

"can you cut it out Eiji senpai" Ryoma said as he lowers his cap.

"it cant be helped since that time.. the whole school was talking about the two of you" Fuji said

as Tezuka arrives..

" lets start the practice.. first 30 laps now!" tezuka said

then everyone starts running..

"ano Ru-chan senpai.. oishi senpai told us how kind you are.. and how graceful whenever you played the violin" sakuno said

" eh? he said those things.." rumina replied then she blush a bit..

"ano senpai.. what is your relationship status between Oishi senpai? we all know that the two of you are childhood friends but I think there is something more about it." Sakuno asked.

" eh? *then rumina's face turns red* .. ano..the two of us are just friends.. childhood friends.. hmm.. he is like my big brother.."Rumina said

"hahaha.. senpai's face turns red" Tomoka said

"eh? really.. I wonder.. " rumina said

"hahaha.. we dont mind if you wont tell us.. right Tomoka" Sakuno said

" yup.. becausde we know that there is something between the two of you" Tomoka added

" eh?" rumina added

" hahaha.. senpai your face" Sakuno added

" whaa..I..I forgot that there is something I need to do.. I have to go now see you tomorrow" rumina said and she left the two..

After finishing the 30 laps..

" where is ru-chan?" eiji asked

"she said that she need to do something" tomoka said

" ohh I see.. too bad I want to tease Oishi more.. hehehe" Eiji said.

=Then after a few hours..=

Sakuno, Ryoma and Tomoka went to go home together..

" Sakuno-chan I suddenly noticed something..when we were doing the 30 laps...hmm.. about Rumina senpai's face turns red when you talk to her, I bet its about vice captain oishi isnt it?" ryoma said

" yup your right ryoma-kun" Sakuno said

" those two.. I think they are into each other.." Tomoka said

"Sakuno-chan.. want to do something about those two? " ryoma suggested and he smirked..

"ano.. lets just leave those two alone.. for now.." Sakuno said

"hahaha.. It will be interesting isnt it?"Tomoka said

" childhood friends turn to be childhood lovers.. hahaha.. its going to be so cute" Tomoka added


	9. Chapter 9:first step data gathering

Author's note: Chapter 9 yehey! well have fun. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9:first step data gathering..**

On the next day.. when they were going to school, sakuno and tomoka see rumina

"Hello senpai " Sakuno and Tomoka said as they greeted Rumina

" hello Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan " rumina replied

" lets spend our time together..." Tomoka said

" Sure " rumina said and she smiled

" lets eat together at a nearby coffee shop" Tomoka said

" that would be nice " rumina said

"it will be later after school" sakuno said

" you dont have some practice today sakuno-chan?" rumina asked

" yup, thats why i want to spend time with you" sakuno said

" see you later okay " tomoka added

+after school+

" over here ru-chan" tomoka shouted as she wave to rumina

then rumina go near to them.

"sorry if im late" rumina said

" lets go" sakuno said

then the 3 went to the coffee shop

=at the coffee shop =

" this cheesecake is so delicious" rumina said

" do you like cheesecakes?" sakuno asked

" yup.. cheesecake is one of my favorites.. but I also like all of the sweets.. I think .. " rumina answered

" can I ask you something ru-chan?" tomoka said

" sure" rumina answered

" do you like some sport?" tomoka asked

" eh? sport..hmm.. lets see.. when i was in hong kong I played tennis" rumina said

" eh? join in girls tennis team..onegai" sakuno said

" hmm... sorry but I have to turn down that request.. I quited playing tennis now.." rumina said

'ohh.. but why.." tomoka said

"ano.. gomen tomoka-chan but i cant tell you.. im really sorry" rumina said

" ohh its okay...sorry for asking " tomoka said

"ano... ru-chan.. we notice that you are always going home alone.. would you like to go home together tomorrow?" sakuno said

" sure" rumina said

" ano ru-chan can you tell us about your country?" tomoka said

" do you want to go to my house tomorrow? if your free.." rumina suggested

"really? " tomoka said

" yup" rumina said

=then after they eat at the coffee shop they went home =

that night, sakuno and tomoka are talking on the cellphone

" hahaha... we were going to get to know her more" tomoka said

"yup and also we are going to her house tomorrow" sakuno said

" tell it to ryoma-kun okay" tomoka said

" sure.." sakuno replied

" ru-chan is so interesting.. were going to set her up with oishi senpai" tomoka said

" im excited for tomorrow hahaha.. oyasumi sakuno-chan" tomoka added

"oyasumi" sakuno said


	10. Chapter 10:first step data gatheringP2

Author's note: Chapter 10 yehey!

* * *

**Chapter 10:first step data gathering.. part 2**

One bright morning at school

" we will go to ru-chan senpai's house today! Im excited!" tomoka said

" we will know her more and then ask her opinion on something" sakuno said

" something?" tomoka asked

" that something.. between them" sakuno said

"ohh yeah right..hahaha... it will be very very interesting" tomoka said

" the two of you are very excited about this.. well keep up the good work" ryoma said

" hahaha.. of course we will.." tomoka said

A few hours has pass

=during lunch break =

"we did it! we got the highest score on our project! perfect 100" momo said

" im happy about the results of it.." rumina said

" it was really hard project, but thanks to ru-chan" momo added

" no., i should be thanking you momo-kun because of your help we manage to get the high score hahaha.. " rumina said

" hahaha..." momo said

" hmmpp.. maybe you just keep fooling around and pestering your partner" kaidoh said

" shut up why you!.. I also helped in this project, idiot!" momo said

" oi can you please cut it out already" rumina shouted at the two

then the two stop arguing. then after that rumina went out of the classroom and went to the roof top to eat her packed lunch.

=At the roof top =

" hahaha.. we got the the highest score, a perfect 100.. hahaha.." rumina said to herself while she open her packed lunch

"yehey! .. shumai,,Cha siu bao and Nuomici and for the drink chrysanthemum tea! .. i really miss to eat some hong kong style cuisine" rumina said to herself

" itadakimasu!" rumina said the she will going to take a bite of the siomai when suddenly see tezuka open the door

" hello tezuka-san senpai" rumina said

" ohh you are here.." tezuka said

"ano.. senpai why are you here?" rumina ask

" I want to get some fresh air.. well how about you, why are you here? why are you here eating your lunch by yourself... dont tell me you get into trouble again?" tezuka said

"hahaha..senpai.. most of the time you dont talk a lot but.." rumina said

tezuka just look at her..

" whaa.. gomen.. im really sorry.. I offended you.." rumina said

" ano.. I want to eat here alone because I want the view here.. I can see the whole school grounds.. and also...I miss eating some hong kong style cuisine.." rumina added

" dont worry im not offended or something." tezuka stated and look at rumina

" thats nice to hear" rumina said then she smiled at tezuka

" ano.. do you want some nuomici? I think it is similar to mochi of japan.. here try some" rumina said while she hand it over to tezuka..

" no thanks" tezuka said

"ohh okay..." rumina replied then she looks a little bit upset..

then tezuka notice that..

" ano.. can I taste it? the nuomici.. I think i got a little bit hungry after all" tezuka said

" here you go" rumina said while she was handing the food over to tezuka..

Tezuka ate the food..

" is it delicious? " rumina said

tezuka just nodded at her

"its so fun spending time with you.. i have to go now ja ne " tezuka said then he smiled at rumina and leave her alone..

rumina on the other hand blushed a little bit

" whaa.. whats wrong with me.. I felt like my heart beats so fast.. " rumina said to herself

" I need to go back to the classroom"

then the girl went back to her classroom..

+after class+

" over here ru-chan senpai" tomoka shouted

" ohh.. hello" rumina replied

" we were excited to go to your house" tomoka said

" lets go now" rumina said

=on rumina's house=

The two seated int he sofa while rumina was preparing something to eat and drink.

the two girl was looking around in the living room.

then rumina went out of the kitchen holding a tray with mooncake and chrysanthemum tea.

"ru-chan senpai your house is soo big" tomoka said

" ne ne senpai did oishi senpai had already went to your house?" tomoka added

" yes, he did when we were still little we always played inside the house" rumina said

" ohh.. how about this time? did he always visited you here again?" sakuno asked

" ohh.. he didnt visited me.. I wonder.. hmm.. maybe he thought that the house is sold to another person.. hmm..because my aunt is the one who occupy this house.. " rumina said

"your aunt?" sakuno said

' yup, my aunt owns this property now.. when she was working here my mom said that we should give our house to her so that she wouldnt bother to buy her own house here in japan, well since this house was a property of my mom.. " rumina said

" so where is your aunt now?" tomoka asked

" she went to america for a business trip, thats why she was really happy when she knew that I was planning to study in japan. She said that I should take care of her bonsai" rumina said

"ohh.. so you lived by yourself" sakuno said

"ano.. senpai.. do you really like oishi senpai?" tomoka asked

" whaa.. whats with the sudden question?" rumina said while blushing

" hahha senpai's face is red" tomoka said

" ohh im not blusing" rumina said

" senpai.. you really like oishi senpai isnt it?" tomoka said

" NO!" rumina insisted

" even though you said no or how many times you deny it.. somehow your actions and facial expressions are not lying" sakuno said

" hahaha.. your right sakuno-chan" tomoka said

"I see so maybe thats the right term to use .. I Like oishi senpai.. because he is so kind to me.. and my first best friend here in Japan.." rumina said

" hahaha.. got you senpai" tomoka said

Rumina's face was really red at that time..

"hahaha.. maybe im going to tell you this .. since were friends right? and also I found the both of you really cute and honest.." rumina said

" ohh hahah.. you really think that we are cute.. thank you senpai" tomoka said

" well actually when we were back at hong kong i made a promise to myself that I will never look to anyone except oishi whenever he forgives me.. because when we went back to hong kong I think that I like him very much.. maybe that what you called puppy love or something hahhaa.." rumina said

" ohh.. you should tell him that you like him" tomoka said

"but.. i was scared and I think it will be a little bit awkward because for him I was like his little sister.." rumina said

" but still maybe when you tell him that you like him.. maybe he will change his mind or something" tomoka said

" maybe he might dislike me because of that.. " rumina said

" when ever Eiji senpai teases him about me he always said that I was like a little sister to him" rumina added

" maybe you should try telling it to him.. maybe he was a little bit to shy to ask you about it because in his mind he is also thinking the same way as you are" sakuno said

" whoaa.. you really are getting to be a pro about this sakuno-chan " tomoka said

" hahha.. im not tomoka-chan" sakuno said

"maybe your right sakuno chan" rumina said

" do you want some help about that ru-chan" tomoka said

" ohh.. sure.. i think" rumina said

" but first we should think a way that the two of you are talking alone.. or there is another way for you to tell it to him" sakuno said

" lets think it first!" tomoka said

" ohh i forgot I need something to do" sakuno said

"lets go home now tomoka chan" sakuno suggested to tomoka

" sure.." tomoka said

Then the two were about to leave.

" thank you tomoka chan and sakuno chan" rumina said

* * *

Author's note: thanks for reading chapter 10.. the characters are getting OOC... sorry about it.. Im going to start writing the chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11: Help her and set her up?

Author's note: Chapter 11 yehey! I promise I will try my best to work on it... thank you to magicalnana for giving some advise. :) sorry for the late update :(... super busy because of holiday season.. Anyway belated merry Christmas and Happy New year everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Help her and set her up?**

+Early morning at Seishun Gakuen+

"so thats what happen to the three of you yesterday" Ryoma said

"yup, she really like Oishi senpai" Tomoka said

" we promise that we will help her" Sakuno said

"I think we should stop our plan" Sakuno added

" ne..Sakuno-chan should we help her and at the same time set her up?" Tomoka

" help her.." Sakuno said

"and set her up at the same time.." Ryoma added

" sounds nice.." Sakuno said

" I hope Ru-chan senpai is going to be alright" Sakuno said to herself as she worried about rumina

=Lunch break =

" Ru-chan.. ano.. lets do our homework together? I was wondering if we can do it together tomorrow" Chise said

"tomorrow? hmm.. sure.. but you dont know where my house is.. " Rumina said

" lets just meet here at school.." Chise suggested

" Great idea.. " Rumina said

" hmmm..." Chise said as she stare at Rumina

"Is there something wrong Chise-chan?" Rumina ask

"nothing.. hmm.. wait.. now I know whats wrong.. you seems to be pretty today hahaha.." Chise said

" teasing me again..." Rumina said

"well I cant stop teasing you because sometimes whenever you blush it is somehow cute" Chise said

" your telling me these things because Im going to help you with your homework" Rumina said as she started to eat her lunch

"eh? thats mean Ru-chan.. I just..*munch* want *munch* tcheer *munch* you up " Chise said while she was chewing her food

" Chew your food first okay..ne.. Chise-chan sorry if I offended you.." Rumina said

"ohh sorry I just want to cheer you up a little bit..hmm.. wait tease you a little bit at the same time because I found out that you are starting to get along with the childhood friend of yours.. wait even that vice president of the music club knows about it.. and also the whole school might know about it hehehehe" Chise said

"the whole school? nah.. it wont happen because the truth is were just childhood friends okay.." Rumina said

"oi..oi Ru-chan .. I didnt said that you two are more than friends or something.. but I like what you said because I already caught you that you like Oishi senpai hahahaha..." Chise said

Rumina blush a little bit because of what Chise said

"Wha..what?!.. Crap.. I cant deny it anymore that there is a part of me that likes him in a romantic way" Rumina said as her face turns red

"hahaha.. your getting weirder and weirder Ru-chan hahaha..so there is a part of you that likes Oishi senpai in a romantic way.. so the whole you doesnt like him in a romantic way.. hahaha.." Chise said

" what the?! I think I didnt use the right word on it.. and please dont laugh at me.. okay Im going to make it clear to you.. I like him in a romantic way but I think he only likes me for being his friend and also he treated me as his little sister.. get it okay?!" Rumina said as she look in Chise in a serious manner

" okay ... okay..our precious violinist is truly inlove"Chise said

"dont forget about tomorrow okay" Chise added

=CLASSES ENDED=

Rumina went to the music club for a brief meeting. After the meeting she headed to the tennis court.

"Ru-chan!Over here" Tomoka said as she wave her hand

Rumina go to where Tomoka and the others are.

" How are you today Ru-chan?" Oishi ask

"Im..Im fine" Rumina said while looking away from Oishi

" huh? hey what did you do to her Oishi" Eiji said

" what? I didnt do anything" Oishi said

" Are you sure your fine?" Oishi asked

" yup Im fine dont worry" Rumina said as she try to look on Oishi's face

" whaa.. whats wrong with me I cant look him straight..." Rumina said to herself

"Oishi senpai, what would you do if your childhood friend likes you? " Tomoka ask Oishi and she grins

" what kind of question is that?!" Oishi said

" hahaha.. Oishi answer it hurry up" Eiji said

" by childhood friends it means that you are referring to Rumina... hahaha" Fuji added

" eh? the two of us are just friends okay.. " Oishi answered while he blush a little bit

" ano Tomoka chan can you please cut it out ... I think Oishi senpai got offended.." Rumina said

" hai..hai.. gomen Oishi senpai" Tomoka said

" Ano minna-san.. I forgot that there is something I need to do so I need to go now.. bye bye.." Rumina said and she leave immediately

"I think I also need to apologize to Ruchan senpai.. " Tomoka said and she decided to follow Rumina

" I think I need to go with Tomoka too.. bye bye" Sakuno said

when the two catch up with Rumina

" senpai.. Im sorry" Tomoka said

"Its okay Tomoka chan " Rumina said and she smile at Tomoka

"were really sorry senpai" Sakuno said

"its okay.. I dont mind.." Rumina said

" I know that it will turn out to be like this" Rumina added

"Senpai please dont give up" Sakuno said

"Sakuno is right.. you must never give up" Tomoka added

" ohh.. okay..thanks Tomoka and Sakuno" Rumina said

-Then the three parted ways as they go home-

=At Rumina's house =

=on her room, she was lying on her bed=

"He doesnt like me... ohh.. I already knew that this thing will happen but I keep my hopes up that Oishi-kun senpai will like me in a romantic way... It just turn out that I hurt myself.. " Rumina said to herself

"ohhh.. I should forget these things.." Rumina added as she hug her pillow very tight

"I should sleep now because tomorrow I have to go with Chise" she said to herself again

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will be the blooming of the love of violinist to the captain.. till the next chapter thanks for reading it.


	12. Chapter 12: I think I Like you

Author's note: Sorry for the long hiatus..Chapter 12 yehey! enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 12: I think I Like you  
**  
=Saturday morning =

" ohh crap I forgot that I have to go to school.. Chise-chan is going to kill me for sure" Rumina said to herself as she wake up from her bed...

Then the Chinese girl prepare her things and went to the bathroom to take a bath then afterwards she went to the kitchen...

" arrgg.. theres no time for me to prepare my breakfast.. whaa.. what to eat" Rumina said to herself then she open the refrigerator, there she saw a bottle of milk and she suddenly decided to eat some cereals.

After she ate her cereals she quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she went out the house and lock it up and she call Chise on her cellphone while walking and she apologize to her friend for being late.

=On school=

" Ru-chan is very late... ohh.. there she is" Chise said as she saw a glimpse of her friend

" *panting* finally Im here.. *panting* Sorry for being late" Rumina said

" I think its okay.. want to rest for a while? " Chise said

" Sure.. thanks" Rumina replied

Then the two sit on the bench for awhile. Then there they saw some Seigaku tennis players.

" Ru-chan want to take a look on your childhood friend?" Chise said

" Chise chan.. *sigh* You ask me to help you on your homework right?" Rumina replied

" err.. yes?.. okay.. we will not going to look on your childhood friend.. you seems so scary when you said those words to me" Chise said while she pouted

" err? sorry about that.. * she stand up * lets go now" Rumina said

" wait Ru-chan.. you wont get angry if I said that we will watch the practice of the seigaku regulars right" Chise said

" *sight* you will never stop pestering me" Rumina said

" ohh please Ru-chan.. Its so unfair that you can go with them whenever you want *pouted* " Chise said

" hai..hai.. *smile at Chise*.. I will never refuse such a cute friend " Rumina said then she pinch her friend's cheeks.

"whaa.. dont pinch me Ru-chan" Chise demanded..

The Chinese girl just smiled at her friend.

As the two girls are heading towards to the tennis court...

" Ru-chan" a boy with a red hair shouted as he wave his hand

Then all of the regulars look at the two girls

"Your very popular to them Ru-chan" Chise whispered to her friend

"very popular because they love teasing me" Rumina replied

"Okay lets take a minute break" Tezuka said

"yatta!" Eiji shouted

"hello Ru-chan"Oishi said

"Hello Oishi senpai" Rumina said

"ohh by the way this is my friend Chise, she was our classmate right Momo-kun" Rumina added

"Chise?!.. yeah I remember" Momo said

"What are you two doing in here?" Fuji ask

"I bet she is looking for his childhood friend" Eiji added then he smile at Oishi

Then the girl just smile at Eiji

" Oishi senpai is just a childhood friend of mine ..." Rumina said as she smile

"ohh.. I think Ru-chan like someone else" Chise said

"what are you going to do now Oishi?" Fuji said as he look at Oishi

" Yeah what are you going to do?" Eiji added

" Ru-chan you didnt tell me that you like someone else" Momo added

" Chise-chan dont just tell anything like that.. look at them they look so puzzled about what you said.." Rumina said

"Gomen.." Chise said

"I think you like someone else.." Chise added

"Its okay Chise.. " Rumina said

" lets go and finish that homework " Rumina added

" homework?" Momo ask

"Yup.. we have a homework" Chise said

" and I asked Rumina to help me" Chise added

"wait lets do it together" Momo said

"Want to join us Kaidou" Chise said

"no thanks.. I already finished that homework... Im not like someone there"Kaidou said

"hey want to pick a fight with me" Momo said as he raised his voice

" stop it already.. its okay if Momo-kun want some help regarding with our homework.. its not big deal or something anyway" Rumina said

"if you two wont stop you have to do 50 laps " Tezuka added

Then the two stops fighting with each other.

"I think we need to go now" Rumina said

" ohh.. but we want to tease Oishi more.." Eiji said as he smirked.

" wait Oishi is your childhood friend right Ru-chan, then maybe Oishi knows where you lived?" Momo said

" Oishi-kun senpai?!" Rumina said

" ohh.. yes I know where she lived when we were just kids.. but I think they already sold it to someone else.." Oishi explained

" so where do you lived now Ru-chan?" Oishi asked

"the same house ... it is now my aunt's property not ours but she said that I should stay there and take care of it whie she was on her business trip in America" Rumina explained

"ohh is see" Oishi said

"got to go now.. bye bye" Rumina and Chise said

*After a few hours*

" hey Oishi.. what are you going to do when Rumina already like someone else.. " Eiji said as he pokes Oishi

" I said it already we are just friends.. " Oishi said

" besides if she already like someone then she like someone.." Oishi added

" ohh.. hhahaha.. are you jelous?" Fuji said

"of course not" Oishi insisted

=Then all of them start practicing again=

= One Monday morning =

=on Rumina's room=

ohh it already 8:00 in the morning.. we dont have classes today because its holiday.. hmm.. lets see.. what should I cook for breakfast" Rumina said to herself then she went down to the kitchen.

Then the Chinese girl open the refrigerator..

" Crap! I forgot to do some shopping.. I think should go to the market now... in empty stomach..But I should look to the bright side I can eat my breakfast outside after visiting the supermarket." Rumina said to herself

Then the Chinese girl went to the bathroom and took a bath. After that she opened her closet to choose her clothes then she decided to wear her favorite white long sleeves blouse and black skirt then afterwards she brush her teeth and went on her way to the market.

=On the market =

" yosh! I should make it quick and eat my breakfast" Rumina said to herself.

Then the Chinese girl went to go around the market buying food for a week.

Then..

" Lets see hmm.. ohh I want to make some siopao.. I need flour.. There is the flour.. " Rumina said to herself

" its too high" Rumina said to herself as she tries her best to reach the flour.

Then suddenly..

" Here you go"

Someone from behind went to get it for her.

"Thank you" The Chinese girl said as she turn around and see who is the mysterious person

It is Tezuka Kunimitsu ...

" Tezuka-san senpai?!"Rumina said

"Thank you for helping me"Rumina said

" You're welcome" Tezuka said

" ano.. youre always helping.. Thank you" Rumina said as she started to blush a little bit

" It is funny that I always saw you whenever you need a helping hand" Tezuka said

Then Rumina just smile on Tezuka..

* grow~ growl~*

Rumina's stomach suddenly made some sounds because she still hasn't eaten her breakfast

Rumina suddenly blush a little bit again

" whaa.. gomen about that.. I went shopping even though I havent taken my breakfast because I forgot to do it yesterday.." Rumina explained

" I will help you so that you can eat your breakfast" Tezuka said

" really? Thank you.. but are you done already?" Rumina said

" Im already done buying some stuff " Tezuka said..

=Then after shopping =

" Thank you very much Tezuka-san senpai" Rumina said

" ano.. senpai can you accompany me? err.. What I mean is .. as a token of gratitude I will treat you today" Rumina added as she blush

As Tezuka was starting to respond, Rumina started to talk again..

"gomen.. I must bothering you a lot.. gomen.. gomen.. gomen.." Rumina said

"its okay I will accompany you" Tezuka said

"really? Thank you" Rumina said

+Then the two went to a cafe to eat +

As the two are eating

" Are you okay Rumina-san?" Tezuka said

"huh? Im fine.. why did you ask? " Rumina respond

" your face was a little bit red" Tezuka said

" really?" the chinese girl said and touched her face

" I think i..its because its been so many minutes before I taken my breakfast" Rumina explained

" whats this feeling? Cant it be Im falling for Tezuka-san senpai?" Rumina said to herself..

" ano.. senpai do you have any training today?" Rumina asked

" we dont have, I suggested that this day we will get some rest but Im sure they are doing some training on their own. " Tezuka said

" ohh I see" Rumina said

= Then when they are finish eating=

" Thank you for accompanying me and thank you for always helping me" Rumina said

" would you like me to accompany you on your way home as well? " Tezuka said

" huh? but.. but " Rumina was talking but suddenly ..

" its okay.. lets said that Im still accompanying you.. awhile ago you are requesting to me that.. " Tezuka said

"okay" Rumina said

=On their way home.. While walking =

" I know this is rude.. but can I ask you something?" Tezuka said

" sure why not.. I think it will not be rude anyway.." Rumina said

" Are you and Oishi are?" Tezuka asked

" were friends" Rumina said

" were childhood friends.. he is like my older brother why did you asked" Rumina added

" nothing" Tezuka said

Then they already arrived on rumina's house ..

" so here we are this is where I lived" Rumina said

" thank you for accompanying me today senpai" Rumina said

" want to come in?" Rumina said

" no thanks I need to go now" Tezuka said

" take good care of yourself" Tezuka said

" Ha..hai.." Rumina respond as she blush

Then Rumina went inside the house..

" whats this im starting to feel it again.. It cant be.. Im falling for Tezuka-san senpai.." Rumina said to herself..

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading and sorry for the long hiatus of this chapter.. next chapter is on its way..


	13. Chapter 13:Confused?

Author's note: ..Chapter 13 yehey! enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confused?**

= On the next day =

-At Seishun gakuen -

"Ohayo Rumina senpai" Sakuno said to Rumina while smiling

" Ohayo " the chinese girl responds

" ano.. we saw you yesterday" Sakuno said while smiling

" yesterday?.. hmmm.." the Chinese girl said

" yesterday... you and .." Sakuno said

" ohh.. yesterday! me and..se..se.. senpai" Rumina said while she started to blush a little bit

Sakuno nodded.

" It was only a token of gratitude be..because senpai helped me yesterday..." Rumina said as her face started to blush a bit more ..

"wait what do you mean "WE"?" Rumina said in a suprise manner

" you see.. I think me, Tomoka, Ryoma and some seigaku regulars.." Sakuno explains

" WHAT!?" Rumina said as her face started to turn really red

" Sakuno-chan..ano... I got to go now.." After that the Chinese girl dashes over to her classroom

=On Rumina's Classroom=

" Ru-chan..Ohayo" Momoshiro greeted as he smile on Rumina

" O..Ohayo" Rumina said as she seated on her chair..

" Ano.. Ru-chan.." Momoshiro said but before he added anymore words..

" Tezuka-san Senpai helped me yesterday and it was a token of gratitude" Rumina said as she started to blush a little bit again..

" ohh.. you mean yesterday.. frankly I wasn't there when the two of had been spotted... But I hoped I saw the two of you with my very own eyes..hehehe.. anyway.. Kikumaru senpai and ryoma told me about it..." Momoshiro explained in detail.

"It was just a token of gratitude for helping me.. I was grateful because Tezuka senpai helps me alot" Rumina said

" ohh.. so it means that the two of you are always accidentally or really seeing each other..err.. helping each other.. I think its the best word..hahaha" Momoshiro said and laugh as he want to tease the Chinese girl.

Then the teacher went in and classes started

=During lunch break =

The regulars are talking about the scene yesterday.

" Buchou and Ru-chan are dating!" Kikumaru said as he teases the captain

" I cant imagine that buchou is going to date a girl" Kawamura said as he look at Tezuka

" We saw it with our own eyes that those two are eating together in a cafe.. so it means that they are datin" Fuji said

" If it wasnt for Ochibi we will definitely clueless about their relationship" Kikumaru said

" So the one who saw them is Ryoma. I was wondering why are you there? hahaha.. dont worry we already know the answer." Momoshiro said as he teases Ryoma

"So Buchou likes that type of girls" Inui said as he write in a notebook

Then the vice captain together with the captain appeared..

" fukubuchou and buchou" Ryoma said as the two appeared

" ne Oishi so have you heard about it? " Kikumaru said

" huh?" said by the puzzled Oishi who doesnt know what is it about

" ohh.. so no one told you" Fuji said

" well its about buchou and your childhood friend" Kikumaru said

" the two were spotted in a cafe eating together, isnt it a date?" Kikumaru added

" so what are you going to say Tezuka?" Fuji said

" I wonder who told you or who saw us yesterday.. The truth is I saw her on the supermarket then I helped her with something. Then she offered me to eat on that cafe as a token of gratitude." Tezuka said

" same explanation I heard from Ru-chan" Momoshiro said

" so its the truth..I was hoping that the two of you are dating.. " Kikumaru said

" I wonder who.. " said Tezuka as he was glaring at Kikumaru

" ITS OCHIBI! He saw you that day" Kikumaru said as he pointed to ryoma

" the idea to tell it to the others is your Kikumaru senpai.." Ryoma said

" well when I call you and then we were talking then suddenly you said that its Buchou with a girl" Kikumaru protested

" Well I was just surprised that buchou.." Ryoma was still talking but..

" Thats enough! both of you run 50 laps after class! " Tezuka said

" Ha..hai.." said by Ryoma and Kikumaru

=after class =

The two are taking their punishment.

The seigaku tennis team are taking their practice.

Then after a few minutes they take a break. Then suddenly they heard a beautiful melody that came from the Music club.

"its probably Ru-chan" Oishi said

" You really know her well " Fuji said

" We are childhood friends after all but I think there are things that I dont know about her as of now" Oishi said

" things that you dont know about her? " Momo asked

" its been a year so there are things that I dont know about her" Oishi said

+after a few minutes +

The chinese girl went to the tennis court to see Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Sakuno-chan, Tomoka-chan" Rumina said

" Rumina senpai" the two girls said

Then the Seigaku regulars boys team saw the Chinese girl and went to the three girls.

"Ru-chan" Kikumaru said

" Kikumaru senpai" Rumina said then she look at the whole Seigaku regulars

"how are you today?" ask Oishi

" Im..Im fine" Rumina replied then she looks away from Oishi

" eh? is there something wrong senpai?" Tomoka ask as she notice something on Rumina

"huh? dont worry Tomoka-chan Im fine.." Rumina said

"eh? but it seems like your not fine at all" Tomoka said

" is it Tezuka buchou? so its true that both of you are? " Kikumaru said in a teasing manner

"eh? were not! Im just... troubled about something.." Rumina said

"something? hey buchou did you do something terrible to her?" Kikumaru said

"Hey stop it or you would like to do a 300 laps around the around " Tezuka said

"ha..hai" Kikumaru said

"Im just worried that both the president and the vice president choose me to be the representative in a violin playing contest.. " Rumina said

"ohh.. then we will Cheer for you" Tomoka said

" Thank you!" Rumina said as she smile

"but Im really worried that I will mess up on the day of the competition...just..just like before.." Rumina said

" you mess up before? but why? whenever you play your violin its always so magical.. " Sakuno said

" but.." Rumina said as she lowers her head

" ohh I forgot I have to go back on the Music club.. ja ne.." Rumina said then she started to walk away

" she seems so troubled about it" Sakuno said

"I think she was afraid to play her violin in a competition.. I wonder what happened" Oishi said

" it seems to be very interesting.. I want to know what happened" Fuji said

= Then after an hour.. Its time for the students to go home =

Rumina was walking outside the school gates..

" Rumina-san.." said by a familiar voice

As the Chinese girl turn around he saw Tezuka

" Senpai" Rumina said

" There is something I want to tell you.. allow me to accompany you on your way home" Tezuka said

" ha..hai" Rumina said as she started to blush a little bit

" What is it?" Rumina ask while she still blushing a little bit

"you seems to be upset about that contest.. well no matter what happen you should never give up on trying and dont let your past ruin your present" Tezuka said

" arigatou senpai" Rumina said then she smile at Tezuka

=then after a few minutes the two arrived at Rumina's house

"senpai.. arigatou... you are always helping me.." Rumina said as her face turns red

" your welcome.. Are you okay your face.." Tezuka said as he put his hand to rumina's forehead

"eh?" Rumina said as her face started to get really red, it looks like a tomato.

"you seems to be fine" Tezuka said as he take of his hand

"you need to go inside now" Tezuka added

"Ha..hai.." Rumina said while still blushing

" Take care senpai" Rumina added as she started to enter the house

= Inside the house =

"Im confused.. if I will allow myself to like Tezuka senpai or I should not.." Rumina said to herself

" Senpai.. whats with that?!..But.. I think I really really like you now" Rumina said to herself

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter..


	14. Chapter 14: I Like you!

Author's note: ..Chapter 14 have fun reading. feel free to write some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Like you! **

= On the next day =

inside the Classroom

" Sakuno-chan I think I want to set those two up" Tomoka said

" you mean Tezuka senpai and Rumina senpai" Sakuno said

"Yup, I think they are good together and besides.. I think she started to like Tezuka senpai" Tomoka said

" I also think the same thing... but what if Oishi senpai really likes her?" Sakuno said

"what do you think Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno added

".. I think I will pass with this idea" Ryoma answered

"why Ryoma-kun?" Tomoka asked

" I dont want to feel the anger of buchou and also... I think that.. buchou is doing something behind our backs" Ryoma explains then he smirked a little bit

" Hey what do you mean by that?" Tomoka said

" you will see.. right Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma said

" ha..hai.." Sakuno answered then smile

= After a few hours and classes are over =

Inside the library.

" I think these are the perfect books" Rumina said to herself as she put a couple of books on the table.

" to be chosen as the representative of this school.. I must do my best and.. avoid that thing to happen again.." the Chinese girl said to herself as she open the pages of the book.

Then after reading a book she started to get another one. Just like in the supermarket she can't get a book in a high place of the shelf.

" I must get it!" Rumina whispered as she jumps up and down to reach the book

Suddenly a familiar scene just like in the supermarket occurs..

someone gets the book and hand it over to Rumina

" Tezuka senpai .. Arigatou" Rumina said as she bows down

"your welcome" Tezuka said

" Its nice to see that you are not troubled and your giving your best" Tezuka added

" ano.. Thank you for cheering me up yesterday" Rumina said then she smiles at Tezuka

" I promise that I will do my best " Rumina added

Then Tezuka turn around and smile as he left the girl

After a few minutes Rumina decided to visit Sakuno and the others at the tennis court

= in the tennis court =

Rumina saw Sakuno with Tomoka

"Ano Sakuno chan... " Rumina said

" hello senpai" said by the two girls

" Ano senpai can you play tennis?" Sakuno asked

" yup.. before.. but.. I.. I Think im not good at it now..why?" Rumina said

" ano.. can you help me on my practice? can you be my opponent only this time.. lets call it a friendly match" Sakuno said

" hmm.. sure why not besides Im already finished with my music studying and practising stuff" Rumina said then she smile

" Senpai here I will lend you a spare of my racket" Sakuno said and handed the tennis racket on Rumina

Then the two went to play.

From afar, the seigaku boys team saw them...

" isnt it Sakuno chan and eh?.. its Rumina" Kikumaru said

" huh? she can play well.." Inui added

" I didnt know that she can play well" Oishi said

" Ru-chan is now on par with Sakuno...how come? this past few months Sakuno-chan was under Ryoma's teachings" Oishi added

After a few minutes the game was already finish because Rumina forfeited when she saw that there are lots of people watching their practice match.

" Ano.. Ru-chan senpai arigatou" Sakuno said as she bows in front of Rumina

"your welcome"Rumina said then smiles at Sakuno

" Ru-chan I didnt know that you are good on playing tennis" Oishi said

" ano.. When I was in Hong Kong.. tennis serves as my exercise... " Rumina said

" ohh.. but you are great at it" Sakuno said

" I have a great idea! Ru-chan senpai you can join the girls tennis team" Tomoka said

" huh? but.. Im already a member of the music club.. "Rumina said

" gomen.. I forgot that you are already a member of the music club.. but it will be nice if you join the girls tennis team..right Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka said and look at Sakuno

" hai.. it will be fun if Ru-chan senpai joins the team" Sakuno said

" hmm... well... lets just put it to this.. after the contest can I join the team? until then if you need someone for your practice I will gladly come and accompany you.. is that okay?" Rumina said

" hai.. I will tell it to grandma" Sakuno said

" so it means that there are times that you are here" Kikumaru said looking at Rumina and then looks at Tezuka and Oishi

" hey whats with that look Kikumaru" Oishi said

" nothing" Kikumaru said then smiles

"I have to go back now to the music club ..Vice president Yuna is going to give me some music scores.. ja ne " Rumina said this and rushes to the music club room

=Hours has pass and its already night time =

On Rumina's room

" I think I already memorized this score music from vice president Yuna-san... I enjoyed playing tennis again.. Im glad I helped Sakuno chan on her practice.. I really enjoy playing tennis as much as I enjoy music.." Rumina said to herself

" but... If i join the tennis girl team.. they might know that rumors and that news.. they might despise me or something.. might hurt the reputation on the team" Rumina said to herself"

= FLASH BACK=

Rumina went inside of their classroom and as she enters the classroom it was filled up with murmurs

" hey isnt it that girl.." a student whispers  
"she was the younger sister of Rui-sama.. but she was not a good student" another student said

" Rui-sama is good at tennis but yesterday.. that girl... she lost on a match" another student said

" it was rumored that she lost it on purpose because she wasnt choosen to be the vice captain of the team" another student said

"others said that she sabotage her fellow team mates.. thats why the team lost yesterday" another student said

" ohh how rude.. is she really from Rui-sama's family..?" another student said

" Rui-sama is very honorable and honest person.. I wonder she was the opposite of her big brother.. " another student said

" maybe thats why they left her here.. Rui-sama is not studying in America while that little sister stays here.." added by another student

Then the teacher enters the room..

" Good morning class" the teacher said

Then the murmurs suddenly stop

"ohh miss Huang the principal wants to see you" the teacher said

Then the murmurs starts again

" hey class keep quite..." the teacher said

Then Rumina went to the principal's office

-at the principal's office-

" Miss Huang it was unfortunate... but the accusation of the girls tennis team was found out that it was true" the principal said

" you sabotage your own team" added by the principal

" even if I denied it.. you wont believed me.." Rumina said

" there are evidence.. and it was a solid evidence against you" the principal said

" We want you out of our school" the principal added

" as a gratitude to your family and also to the honor and medals that you big brother Rui brings to this school we will not put this incident to your records" the principal said

= END OF FLASH BACK =

" I hate to remember those things.." Rumina said to herself

=the next day =

Rumina went to the school so early to practice her violin skills .. She practice at the music club room

A few minutes has pass.. she decided to go on their classroom but when she was about to go out of the room suddenly she bumped into someone..

"gomen" Rumina said

as she looks up she saw Tezuka.

" gomen senpai" Rumina said then she lowers her head a little bit

" Its you again.. be careful " Tezuka said

" I saw you yesterday.. you got the skills in playing tennis.." Tezuka added

" Th..thank you" Rumina said while she was blushing a little bit

" whaa.. whats this my heart suddenly beats so fast" Rumina said to herself

" Ano.. senpai.." Rumina said and she holds Tezuka's hand and drag him inside the music club room

" gomen but can you please listen to my music.. I want.. I want you to tell me if its okay or not" Rumina said as she blushes even more

Tezuka on the other hand just nodded at her

Then the girl plays a beautiful melody on her violin

" so is it okay or not?" Rumina ask

" its nice " Tezuka said

" really? Im glad to hear that" Rumina said

" sorry for bothering you senpai" Rumina added

" its okay" Tezuka said

" lets go back now to our rooms" Rumina said

Then after she said that she suddenly tripped down and was about to fall down but Tezuka catches her.

" I told you to be careful" Tezuka said as Rumina leans on him

" so..sorry and thank you for catching me." Rumina said as her face turns really red and as she turn away from Tezuka

" are you alright?" Tezuka asked Rumina as he noticed that the girls face turns red

" I..Im fine no need to worry" Rumina said

" ano.. senpai..senpai... I..I.. I think i like you.. " Rumina said as her face remain the same

" whaa.. what did I just said.. Im in big trouble now" Rumina said to herself

Tezuka just looks at the girl

" I like you but its okay if you dont like me or anything.. Im happy that I already said this to you.. Ja ne" Rumina said as she dashes out of the room leaving Tezuka behind

= During class hours =

" What did I just do" Rumina said to herself

" I suddenly confessed on Tezuka senpai" she said again to herself

Suddenly ..

" oi oi.. Ru-chan are you alright?" Momoshiro whisper on Rumina

" oi Ru-chan.." Momoshiro repeated because Rumina still doesnt look at him

Then suddenly..

" Miss Huang can you please read the sentence in the next page" the teacher said

"Ha..hai?!" Rumina said then she stand while holding the textbook..

" ano.. sensei.. can you please repeat it again" Rumina said

" read the sentence in the next chapter" the teacher said

= classes are over =

In the tennis team

" vice captain.. I think Ru-chan has some problems" Momoshiro said

" huh?" Oishi said

" during our class.. she seems to be troubled and she was not paying attention to the sensei" Momoshiro explains

"I think I should ask her" Oishi said

" going to ask her? go Oishi" Kikumaru said as he smiles at Oishi

On the other side, Rumina was talking to Sakuno and Tomoka.

Then Horio noticed that Rumina is talking to Sakuno and Tomoka

" Senpai its Rumina senpai talking to Sakuno-chan and Tomoka chan" Horio said as he pointed to where the three girls are

" Ru chan, Sakuno chan and Tomoka chan" Kikuaru shouted

The three girls look at them and as Rumina saw Tezuka her face turns red

Then the boys approach the three girls

" Are you alright Ru-chan? Momoshiro told me that you seems so troubled" Oishi asked

" are you alright your face is red?" Fuji asked

" ano..Im fine.." Rumina answered as she lowers her head but still her face is red

" just tell me if you need anything okay.." Oishi said and pats Rumina's head

then the girl just nodded

" ano.. I need to go now ja ne.." Rumina said as she leaves immediately

After a few hours.

Rumina is on her way home, she was about to exit on the school gates

" Rumina.. can I accompany you on your way home" Tezuka said

" Senpai.." Rumina said as she started to blush

" ano.. I need to go now .." Rumina said as she started to walk faster

But Tezuka grab her hand

" I just want to talk to you" Tezuka said

As the two walks..

"Rumina?" Tezuka said

"yes?" Rumina said still blushing and also not looking directly at Tezuka

" earlier.. you said that you like me.." Tezuka said

" do I have to tell it to you twice? I.. I like you.. not just because you are cool and had does bishie looks.. I like you because you are kind" Rumina said as her face turns really really red

Then suddenly Tezuka smiles at her and hugs her

" Senpai" Rumina said

" this is my answer" Tezuka said

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.. feel free to write some reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15: Together,The truth,

Author's note: ..Chapter 15 have fun reading. feel free to write some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Together,The truth, Nothing to hide**

- On the next day-

"Ohayou Momo-kun" Rumina said as she enter the classroom

"Ohayou Ru-chan" Momo said

"ano are you going to help Sakuno-chan today?" Momo asked

" hmm... I think yes but after I finished some business with the vice president and the president of the music club" Rumina answered

" gambatte on that contest" Momoshiro said

" arigato" Rumina said

= On lunch break =

Rumina decided to go to the vice president of the music club

On her way she saw the vice president

" Yuna chan senpai" Rumina said

" ohh Ru-chan.. " Yuna said then she smile

" so hows going?" Yuna asked

" fine.. ano can I ask something?" Rumina said

" Can you gave me permission that I can go early after I practice?" Rumina said

" huh? whats with you all of a sudden? .. But can I decline a request from our cute little violinist.." the vice president said as she smiles and pinch the cheeks of the young violinist

" arigato senpai" Rumina said

" hmm...senpai where are you going?" Rumina asked

" ohh I was going to give this another bunch of music score to the president.. want to come?" Yuna said

Then the two went to the classroom of the music club president

As the two enters the room, they saw the president eating his lunch while reading a book.

" Yo president" Yuna said

" hi there " the president responds with a smile

" hello president Satoshi senpai" Rumina said

" ohh you are also here Rumina chan" the president said

" Ru-chan!"

When Rumina look around its Kikumaru..

" Kikumaru senpai" Rumina said

" what brings you here?" Fuji asked

Rumina suddenly notice that Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi, Inui and Tezuka are inside the classroom

As she saw Tezuka she suddenly get blushed..

" ano.. I was accompanying Yuna senpai" Rumina said as she lowers her head hiding her red face

" are the five of you are on the same class?"Rumina added

" nope.. we just want to hang out with Tezuka buchou" Kikumaru said

" well we just want to confirm something" Fuji said

" eto.. confirm something?" Rumina said as she remember what happened yesterday

" Whats wrong with you Ru-chan" Yuna said as she notice that Rumina's face turns red

" huh? its nothing Im fine.. " Rumina said

" oi..oi Yuna chan dont tease our cute little violinist.. " Satoshi said then smile at Rumina

" Im not teasing her.. but I think I am hahaha.. sometimes I cant help it.. " Yuna said

" Yuna chan show some senpai dignity.." Satoshi added

" ohh.. after class I will see if you already memorized that music score okay" Satoshi said

" hai" Rumina said

Tezuka on the other hand, looking at Rumina as the little girl talks to her music club president..

" ohh I have a great idea.. after the class is over were going to play that music score together.. " Satoshi said

" ha..hai" Rumina said

" whats wrong is there something wrong with the idea?" Satoshi said

"nothing.. " Rumina said

"I have to go now.. ja ne" Rumina said then she dashes on her classroom

= After class =

" Sakuno chan where is Ru-chan senpai?" Tomoka asked

" She said that she will help me today" Sakuno said

" Yo Sakuno chan and Tomoka chan" Momoshiro said as he saw the two girls

" hello Momo-kun senpai" said by the two girls

" looking for someone?" Momoshiro asked Sakuno

"hmm.. Ru chan senpai told me that she is going to help me on my practice today.." Sakuno said

"but I think Im going to start practicing now" Sakuno added

Then Sakuno starts practicing

After 10 minutes

"Sakuno chan gomen.." Rumina said as she approach Sakuno

" Senpai" Sakuno said

" ano.. Im going to practice with the president and vice president of the music club.. but dont worry I will be back immediately.. is it okay for you? Im really sorry"Rumina said

" its okay.. dont worry senpai" Sakuno said

Then Rumina went to the music club room

Then after 5 minutes..

"thats a beautiful melody" Tomoka said

"Ru chan senpai is really good at playing the violin" Tomoka added

" I agree.. I hope she will win to the contest and she will join the girls tennis team" Sakuno said

=After an hour =

"Ru-chan!" Kikumaru shouted and wave his hand

" Kikumaru senpai" Rumina said as she approach Kikumaru

" I heard that you are going to assist Sakuno chan on her training" Momoshiro said

"yup Im going to help her.." Rumina said

Then Fuji together with Tezuka and Oishi also approach the girl.

" hello Ru-chan" Oishi greeted

" hello Oihsi-kun senpai" Rumina said

" It will be nice if you join the girls tennis team" Fuji said

" that would be nice but... Im not good at it" Rumina said

" not good? but you are already on par with Sakuno chan" Oishi said

" Do you know that Ryoma is the one who is teaching Sakuno regarding her tennis techniques.." Oishi added

"but still... ohh.. I forgot but I have to go and find Sakuno chan.." Rumina said then she started to walk away

" Wait Ru chan! " Oishi shouted

Then the girl turn around

" its okay you can wait her here.. Ryoma was helping on her practice" Momoshiro said

" but .. I promise that Im going to help her" Rumina said

" look here they are" Kikumaru said as he pointed to Ryoma and Sakuno

"Rumina senpai" Sakuno said

"gomen if I didnt help you today" Rumina said then she bow her head

" its okay" Sakuno said

" Gomen" Rumina said

" its okay dont worry about it .. those two got their time together so they are happy" Momoshiro said

Then Ryoma lowers his cap and Sakuno blushes

" Sakuno chan, Where is Tomoka chan?" Rumina ask

" she just went to the restroom" Sakuno said

" how is your practice today?" Oishi ask the Chinese looking girl

" its fine.. Yuna senpai told me to be relax.. and Satoshi senpai told me some tips so that I wont get nervous during the competition" Rumina answered

" Gambatte ne Ru chan" Oishi said then he smile at Rumina

" arigato senpai" Rumina said then she smile at Oishi

" ohh.. it looks like Oishi and Rumina" Kikumaru said

" oi Eiji stop it" Oishi said

" ano.. there is something I have to do... gomen but I have to go now..ja ne" Rumina said and started to walk fast

Suddenly Rumina lost her balance, good thing Oishi had catch the Chinese looking girl.. But it looks like he is hugging her

"Nice catch Oishi" Kikumaru said

" oi oi vice captain" Momoshiro said as he smirk

" ano arigatou.. but you can.. " Rumina said as she blushes.

" wha... gomen..gomen" Oishi said and let go of Rumina

"its okay" Rumina said

" be careful next time" Tezuka said to Rumina

" ha..hai" Rumina said as she lowers her head

" I.. I forgot I have to get the music score on the music club room.. Ja ne" Rumina said then she walks away

=On the music club room =

"hello.. anyone?" Rumina said as she knocks on the door

but no one answers

" I think they are already went home.. but its weird that the door is open" Rumina said to herself

Then she enter to the room and get the sheet of music score.

" Ru chan!" Yuna shouted

" vice president!" Rumina shouted in surprise

"hahaha.. I knew that you will be back for those music sheet" Yuna said

" now lets go home shall we?" Yuna added

" Hai.." Rumina said

Then the two are going home.

=Near the school gate=

" Rumina.." said by a familiar voice

When the two turn around its Tezuka.

" Tezuka.." Yuna said

" Senpai" Rumina said

"Rumina can I talk to you for a moment?" Tezuka said

"ano.. gomen.. but.. I need to go home now" Rumina said

Yuna look at Rumina and...

" I think that Tezuka should accompany you on your way home..so that the two of you can talk.." Yuna said and smile at Rumina

" what?!" Rumina said and blush a little bit

"Is there something wrong Ru-chan?" Yuna said

" no.. theres nothing wrong ..." Rumina said

"Then I should go now ja ne.." Yuna said and leave the two together

While the two are walking~..

" ano.. Senpai.." Rumina said

" what..." Rumina said as she started to blush

"its nothing.. " Tezuka said and then he started to hold Rumina's hands

" I just want to hold your hand" Tezuka added

"Senpai" Rumina said then her face turns really red

" Ano.. senpai..Im glad that you are not angry" Rumina said

Then Tezuka just look at her..

" is there any way or anything that I should be angry" Tezuka said

"hmm.. I...I think .. nothing.." Rumina said

After a few minutes the two arrive on Rumina's house..

" thank you senpai" Rumina said

"ano.. you can let go of my hand now.." Rumina added

Then Tezuka do what Rumina said..

" ano senpai.." Rumina said as she lowers her head to hide her red face

Then after that Tezuka embrace her, then the girl's face turns really red

" ano senpai..its..its too embarrassing" Rumina said

" sorry but this is your punishment for not being careful.. for how many times I told you to take care of yourself and always be cautious" Tezuka said

" whaa.. you mean that accident with Oishi kun senpai!.. Im going to be careful now.. I promise " Rumina said as her face is really really red

Then Tezuka let go of Rumina..

" ano.. senpai.. please dont do it again.. its..its embarrassing" Rumina said

" Im sorry..." Tezuka said after he noded

Then Rumina went inside the house

" here it goes again.. my heart beats faster.. and my face.. turns red" Rumina said to herself..

= The next day =

=during tennis practice =

"Buchou we didnt know that you and Rumina are .." Kikumaru said

" you are very secretive.." Momoshiro said

" we are all surprised that the two of you.." Kawamura said

"how did you all know about it?" Tezuka said

" well.. yesterday on our way home we decided to stop by in a near convenience store then suddenly we saw the two of you. Then we saw that you held her hands then.. we decided to follow both of you for a moment and somehow Kikumaru took some pictures.. pictures of you and Rumina while holding hands together then suddenly you hug her.." Fuji explained everything

"Are the two of you?" Inui ask

" were on.. the two of us.. I think theres nothing to hide anyway.." Tezuka said

" we are happy for you buchou" Kawamura said

" wait but how about Oishi" Kikumaru said

" about me? why? is there something wrong?" Oishi said

" ... Rumina is your childhood.. "Kikumaru said

"my childhood friend.."Oishi said

"the two of us are just friends.. Im happy that she was in good hands after all" Oishi added

"Im happy for them" Oishi added

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.. feel free to write some reviews :)


	16. a secret, interesting,that song

Author's note: ..Chapter 16 have fun reading. feel free to write some reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 16: a secret, interesting,that song...**

- On the next day -

After class Rumina went to the tennis court to help Sakuno. When she arrive to the tennis court.

" Buchou its Ru-chan" Eiji said as he laughs a little bit

" hello Eiji senpai..hello everyone" Rumina said

As Tezuka goes near to the girl, the regulars together with Sakuno and Tomoka stare at the two.

" hmm.. ano.. why is everyone staring at us like that? " Rumina asked

" its nothing.. we were just happy for buchou" Eiji said as he smile

" happy for Tezuka-san senpai?" Rumina said

" ohh.. so your still denying it? " Tomoka said

" hmmm.. wait! what do you mean about that Tomoka-chan" Rumina said as started to blush a little bit

" well .. yesterday.." Tomoka said but when she will continue her words..

" I told them that we are on..That we are dating" Tezuka said

As expected Rumina's face turns red.

" hahaha.. Ru-chan's face turns red" Eiji said as he laugh

" its nice to know that Tezuka has a girlfriend now.. its not just echizen.." Fuji said and smile

" I had write it down to your data.." Inui said as he write on his notebook

" ano...Sa..Sakuno chan lets start with your practice shall we?" Rumina said but still her face is red

" Hai" Sakuno said

Then the three girl was about to leave

" wait Ru-chan.. your going without even saying goodbye to buchou" Eiji teases

"Eiji senpai ano.. if I were you please stop this teasing thing.. you might received some extreme punishment like 100 laps." Rumina said

" Ano.. Tezuka-san senpai were going now.. ja ne.." Rumina added

Then after an hour

" Sakuno-chan you are amazing as always" Tomoka said

"thank you.. Ru-chan senpai is also amazing isnt she?" Sakuno said

"I agree! Both of you are great!" Tomoka said

" Arigatou" Rumina said then she smile at the two girls

" Senpai" Tomoka said

"yes?" Rumina replied

" your cute whenever you smile.. " Tomoka said

" eh? thank you.. " Rumina said

" so how are the two of you? we didnt know that it will be Tezuka senpai and you" Tomoka said

" huh?" Rumina said as she started to look nervous about what Tomoka said

"we were expecting that it will be you and Oishi senpai" Tomoka said

" I started to like Tezuka senpai when... whenever he helped with some things.. I think it started when he protected me when I was being harassed by 3 students from our school. That time I decided to practice playing the violin on the park.. well its my fault for being so careless...These 3 students ask me to go with them but I refused then one of the student ask me to go out with him.. then he grabbed my hand and he wont let go but suddenly I coincidentally hit him with my violin case..he got angry and he was going to hit me but suddenly Tezuka senpai came." Rumina said

" Tezuka buchou was really like a knight in shining aramor" Tomoka said  
" oh so Captain Tezuka help you" Sakuno added

"Then.. was it you who confessed first or him? " Tomoka ask

" ano... hmm.. well..." Rumina said

" ano.. It was.. It was me.. " Rumina said

" ohh.. you really have guts there Ru-chan senpai" Tomoka said

" whaa... I was really confused that time.. because..because.." Rumina said

" its okay we already knew, right Tomoka-chan?" Sakuno said

" yup" Tomoka said

" I dont have intentions to fall in love with Tezuka senpai... but I cant help it..even if I stop it.. even if I avoid looking to him.. it seems like.. We always cross our paths together.. thats why I fallen inlove with him much more.. " Rumina said while her face turns really red

" whoa.. Ru-chan senpai.. we didnt know thats how you feel..it seems like in novels or manga" Tomoka said while smiling

" please keep it a secret" Rumina said

" sure.. were friends right?" the two girls replied

Then after a few minutes

The three girls went back to where the boys tennis team were practicing.

" Sakuno chan, Ru chan and Tomoka chan!" Eiji said

" senpai" the three girls said

" we were already finished our practice.. Sakuno chan ochibi wants to go with you on your way home." Eiji said then he look at echizen

" oi senpai" Ryoma said..

then Ryoma smiled  
" your teasing will not work against us anymore Kikumaru senpai" Ryoma said

" hahaha.. I forgot that you are already immune with this kind of teasing hahaha.. well.." Eiji said and suddenly look on Rumina

" ano Ru chan.." Eiji said and smile

Then suddenly..

" Im..Im going already I forgot that I have to go the music room.. " Rumina said while her face turns red and dashes away from them..

" ohh...I see so Ru chan is a shy type.. hahaha.." Eiji said

" its not nice" Fuji said and points on Tezuka

" whaa.. gomen buchou" Eiji said

Tezuka looks at Eiji..

" practice is already finish lets go now" Tezuka said then walks away..

When Tezuka is already far away from them..

" I think he will fetch Rumina on the music room" Inui said

" the path that Tezuka took was.. the same path where Rumina-san went" Inui added

" you are also interested on those two" Fuji said

" well.. its rare to see Tezuka like that" Inui said

" I think all of us are interested with those two" Kawamura said

Inside the music room

" What the heck! just because of Kikumaru senpai's teasing.. I went here for nothing" Rumina said to herself

" I might clean this cabinet until some minutes will pass.. whats this? hmm.. *holding a folder* whaa.. the papers got scattered.." Rumina said as she pick the papers up.

" whoaa.. its Vice captains compositions.. hmm.. " Rumina said then after that she started to humm the music that the vice captain composed

After a few minutes

" now.. I hope they all went home" Rumina said to herself as she touche the piano

Then she decided to go out of the room and lock it.

After she lock the club room she headed right away in the school gates. In the school gates she saw Tezuka standing there, looking on her direction then she approach Tezuka.

" Tezuka senpai" Rumina said

" Lets go " Tezuka said then the two started to walk

" ano..gomen senpai.." Rumina said

Then Tezuka just look at the girl

" gomen.. I made you wait for me..." Rumina said and looks down

" its okay... actually I was going to fetch you on the music room but I heard you humming a song.. I decided not to enter anymore.." Tezuka explains

" you heard me.." Rumina said then her face turns red

" its embarrassing.. When I was still a child my music teacher told me that Im not good at singing.. not just like my Onii-sama" Rumina said and she looks down

Then Tezuka looks at her...

" Havent you remember that you already sang a song to me.. its the time when I helped you. It was a beautiful song and a peaceful voice.." Tezuka said

" ohh yeah I remember that.. but.. because it was you... ohh never mind hahaha.. thank you Tezuka senpai" Rumina said and she smile at Tezuka

Then after that they already reach Rumina's house.

" ohh were already here" Rumina said

Then the two bid farewell to each other.

~Inside Rumina's house~

" I wish we could spend some time together" Rumina said to herself

The Next day~

After class Rumina went to the music club.

" Vice president... where is the President?" Rumina said

" ohh.. he said that he will be late because he will finish something in the library" the vice president said

" ahh... *smile* ano vice president I saw your compositions yesterday.. It was really nice" Rumina said

" ohh.. you found that compositions hahaha.." the vice president said

" You had so many compositions but I found something very interesting... " Rumina said then she started to hum the song

"that song.. I found it lovely and happy" Rumina said

" ohh.. it was a song that me and the president had composed before" vice pres. Yuna said

" was you and the president?" Rumina ask

"oi..oi what kind of question is that hahaha" the vice president said as she giggle a little bit

" well we are and that song is composed with our love from the same passion we have.. and its our symbol of being together.. hahaha.. well you will know when you will have a person that you cherished and loved the most... hahahaha" vice pres Yuna said as she pats Rumina's head

" vice president..." Rumina said

" well Im looking forward to that music of yours" vice pres said to Rumina

After a few hours.

The Chinese looking girl went to the teacher's faculty to deliver some paper works of the music club. On her way she saw Oishi.

"Oishi kun senpai!" Rumina said

" Ruchan.. how are you today? about yesterday.. sorry that Eiji teased you.." Oishi said

" Im fine.. ohh about yesterday I already told you that I have something to do right.. you dont need to apologize senpai" Rumina said and she smile at Oishi

"but.. hmm..are you sure? well.." Oishi said

" yup Im sure about it.. whats wrong Oishi kun senpai?" Rumina said then she look at Oishi

" ohh.. nothing.." Oishi said

Then the chinese looking girl smiled at him

" ohh I nearly forgot can you please tell Sakuno chan that I can accompany her today. There are so many things to do in the music club." Rumina said

" ohh sure.." Oishi said

" Im going now senpai" Rumina said

Then the girl went on her way.

" I think.. she is happy with Tezuka... " Oishi said to himself

" ohh.. what am I thinking we were just friends nothing more.. " Oishi said to himself

" maybe I felt like this because she has already a special someone and I might just starting to get used with it" Oishi added

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.. feel free to write some reviews :) I might also release another fanfiction but its a different anime. Dont worry I wont abandon this fanfic, I will surely finish this one. Thank you for your support.


End file.
